BECKMAN KNOWS - VALENTINES SPECIAL
by mssupertigz
Summary: We all wondered why Beckman didn't interfere sooner, knowing that Chuck and Sarah's relationship wasn't normal, now we find out. This is one time VALENTINES SPECIAL. If you like it and see that there could be more let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this might be a one-time story depending on how it goes. If you liked it, I might consider continuing with it. We all wondered why Beckman didn't interfere sooner, knowing that Chuck and Sarah's relationship wasn't normal. So, for Valentines I am writing this one. Let me know what you think. Mssupertigz

**Beckman knows **

Beckman had observed long enough and hauled Chuck and Sarah down into Castle. Popping up on the screen she looked at Chuck who looked like he was dragged through a knot hole and Sarah was the one who did it. Beckman looked at the veteran agent with disappointment and showed a bit more compassion for Chuck. "I have been watching you two and I have had enough. Major Casey mentioned to me that he had his doubts and what I saw tonight, I am starting to believe it myself." "But General!" They both chided. "Save it. I should have stepped in long time ago." Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. "But General we can explain. The mission didn't go as planned because we weren't given the right intel." Beckman grew impatient. "It's not the mission it's you two. And something needs to be done." "General." Chuck stood up. "General you can't bench us for what I flashed on. It's still new." "Chuck it's been over a year and a half and after Longstaff, Colt, and as many as my arm is long. It's not the intersect." "Then what it is then." Chuck looking at Beckman then Sarah. Beckman paused. "It's you two."

Sarah's heart sank, she knew that she wouldn't be able to do both. Be a spy and have to fight her feelings for one Chuck Bartowski. Chuck felt that he could throw up but held on. "What do you mean General? We have always done our job and the intersect, I mean Chuck has always been our top priority." "That as it might be, how can you explain how Chuck looks and this." Beckman pressed a key on her keyboard and up on screen where several intimate moments and deep conversations that only meant that Casey betrayed them, or they were careless. Beckman watched as Chuck and Sarah watched, but noticed that they didn't seem to be worried or respond the way she thought they would. Sarah gained her composure and looked at Beckman. "I am ready to hear what you have to say in regard to my behaviour and actions. I will prepare myself and wait the arrival of another replacement agent." Chuck looked at her. "Hang on here. Sarah your not going anywhere, I mean Agent Walker isn't going anywhere and what you saw, well I admit explains a lot but not the whole story and I am to blame as much or for all of it and if she goes I go to." Chuck stepped back like he had just stood up to a bully and wasn't going to back down.

"I have made up my mind but before I give that answer I am ordering a mandatory intervention. I expect you in DC within 24 hours."

"A what?" Sarah looked at Chuck. "Chuck, we are ordered to seek an evaluation based on our performance."

"Counselling?"

"Call it what you want Mr. Bartowski, I will see you in 24 hours. Good day."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "She is ordering us to seek counselling?"

"She has that right."

"And what if we fail, you are given another assignment and I go into 24 hours lock up somewhere. I should have gone with Longstaff or let Colt take me at least it would have been painless and over, this, you, me not so much."

Sarah wanted to touch him but eyes in Castle could be felt on her skin. Chuck grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. He saw Casey walking in. "I hope your happy, you always wanted this mission to be over, well I guess you got you wish." Chuck left and if he could slam the door he would. Casey came down and got the same look from Sarah. Sarah turned to face him. "Just tell me why? Why you sold us out?" Casey didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry she asked me and after tonight I wondered as well." "Casey, I told you that I have never jeopardize my relationship with the asset. So why?"

"We are not talking about the asset, we are talking about you and Chuck. Big difference and Beckman wanted all that I had on you two, so I gave it to her and what she did or does with it is not up to me. I never planned to betray you two." Sarah sat down. Casey returned some items to the armoury and returned. "So what did she say?"

"We have to go to DC for an evaluation."

"Hers or someone else's?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah if it is Beckman doing the evaluation then she might not be as lenient as would an independent person. Or it could be vice versa, a fresh set of eyes may not work in your favour, and if Chuck can't tell them what he knows, it is based on how you two work together."

"Our cover is to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I know that, you guys know that, but if we are being honest, is that what is actually going on."

Casey smile grunted and headed upstairs.

**LAX day later early afternoon**

Chuck got out of his cab and saw Sarah walk in from a few cabs down from his. He entered and made eye contact with her. He had his suitcase and his garment bag over his shoulder. Sarah carried hers as well, she wasn't a fan of the blue suit but if she was going to the CIA building, she had to dress the part. Chuck opted for a regular dark blue suit. "So, when's our flight?"

Sarah looked at Chuck, we check in over there. Chuck took her garment bag while Sarah took his ID. They walked over and gave the clerk their ID and received their tickets. "You can head to security if you wish?" "Thanks." Sarah grabbed her suitcase and held onto their tickets and walked over to security. 

Sarah found a seat while Chuck grabbed some coffee and something to read. They kept their talking to a minimum while they waited for their flight. Sarah looked at him and he did look better than he did yesterday. She sat back and wondered what went wrong. _It was a typical mission similar to all their missions but when it came down to taking out the bad guy and saving Chuck, her judgement was off. Casey had to come and take the shot. Bad guy down but Chuck unsure of what had happened. Hours before, making out not to tip the bad guy off. Just the closeness and his lips on hers, clouded her judgement. Being with him like that before a situation that forced her to make the call, she couldn't. Maybe that was what Beckman was talking about. _

Chuck squeezed Sarah's knee, startled, she looked up. "We can board."

"Ok."

Sarah got up and followed Chuck. The stewardess took their garment bags and hung them up near their seats. "At least, we are flying in style."

"Chuck we are in coach."

"Yes, but at least we are up at the front and not in the back, where there is no leg room whatsoever."

Sarah smiled. _'Everything he said or did was like kryptonite to her.'_

**DC**

Chuck and Sarah descended from the escalator touching down on the main floor of the airport. Sarah motioned to a sign that had their names on it. The driver just nodded and grabbed Sarah's bag, making Chuck carrying his own. The driver opened the door and Sarah slid in first. Chuck looked at the driver. "Where to?"

The driver looked in the rear-view mirror. "You will be dropped off at the hotel then picked up at seven for your first meeting. You are asked to dress accordingly."

Chuck sat back and snarky repeated what the driver said. Sarah looked at him as she grabbed his hand. Chuck stopped and looked at his hand then pulled back as Sarah put her hands back in her lap. "Sorry about that?"

"Naw, no worries."

Chuck rolled up to his room and saw that Sarah was at least on the same floor but not next door. They looked at each other then forced themselves into their room. Chuck tossed his bag onto the bed and then did the tour then grabbed the TV remote. Adjusting his pillow, he flipped on the TV and ran through the channels. He looked at his watch and he didn't have much time to sit around. They lost three hours and traffic, he had less than an hour to get something to eat, change and meet Sarah. Down the hall, Sarah looked out her window. She remembered her superiors talking about these meetings when she was at the Farm. '_They felt that they were needed to determine whether a team could work together. It was partly their way to deal with conflict resolution. But there was nothing written about a normal guy receiving important Government files and someone like Sarah Walker being assigned to protect him. Where did it say that involving their emotions could be an issue?'_

Sarah showered and changed into her blues, she had packed a few skirts and blouses just in case and she hoped that the blues weren't mandatory the whole time. Chuck grabbed his white shirt and sprayed some of his cologne just enough to make things interesting but not to gag someone to death. Grabbing his tie, he tied it the way he remembered his dad teaching him, but it didn't look right. Trying again it looked worse. There was a knock at the door. Walking towards the door he was still fiddling with his tie, when he opened the door there stood Sarah. Chuck walked back in as Sarah laid her purse on the table. "Come here." Chuck finished buttoning his shirt as Sarah couldn't help seeing his open shirt. She quickly looked up as she unravelled his tie and wrapped her arms around his neck smoothing out his tie. She flipped and pulled the tie forming it into a decent knot. Fixing his collar, he looked at her as his hands touched hers. Their faces inches part. They had been here before, but this was the first time it was just them, no mission no reason not to take it to the next level. Chuck moved forward, he looked at her lips because he couldn't hold her stare. A strand of Sarah's hair slipped over her ear as Chuck slowly slid it back over her ear. She took a quick look into his eyes but when Chuck moved his head and grabbed her purse, she froze as she didn't know what to do. "We better go."

Chuck held her purse upwards as she grabbed it. Chuck grabbed his suit jacket and held the door open as they both looked at the spot where they just stood. Chuck closed his door and they headed to the elevator. The same driver was standing outside leaning against the car. He greeted them and opened the door. This time Chuck walked around the other side and slipped inside as the driver closed his door as he slid into the front seat. He didn't say anything as they car drove out of the parking lot. They drove through the streets of DC and for the first time were able to enjoy them. They had been in DC for several meetings and missions but not like this, formal but simple.

The car stopped outside a downtown neighbourhood. The neighbourhood was older but still had contact with busy suburban retail buildings. Chuck got out as Sarah slipped out of the other side. "Head up stairs and she will be with you shortly."

Chuck fastened his suit and extended his arm assisting Sarah up the stairs. Chuck rang the buzzer as they waited. In seconds an older lady, wearing a casual blouse and dress pants with graying shoulder length hair which was placed in a messy bun came to the door. She smiled as she opened the door. "Good evening Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski, welcome, come in." Chuck waited till Sarah stepped in following, he closed the door behind him. "Hi, my name is doctor Aberdeen, but you can call me Abby if you want." Sarah extended her hand and shook the doctor's hand. Chuck extended his. "Come please, we will meet in here today." Chuck looked around at the Victorian Brownstone. "Nice place you have here? Is this your office or residence?"

"Both actually." As she sat down. Chuck and Sarah sat down facing her on the couch. "I did have a practice at one of the local hospitals but as I got close to retirement, I found this place."

"So you are retired?" Sarah inquiring.

"Yes, as a general Psychologist but have been working with the CIA for over 40 years. I specialize in trauma and PTSD but have worked on relationships with agents, like you two."

"Well we don't need counselling. We were told to come here."

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski."

"Call me Chuck, Mr. is so formal."

"Okay Chuck, and what can I call you?"

Sarah looked at her. "Sarah is fine."

"Well then, lets get to know each other and see where it goes. General Beckman mentioned that she is concerned about the dynamics between you two and she fears that they have been clouded and if they are not addressed then she might have to make some changes."

"Yes, that is what she said to us, but we feel that there is nothing to be addressed, we had some bad days like everyone has."

"Right, like any working relationship." Chuck added to the conversation.

"I see, well like I said let's start at the beginning."

**Hours later**

Chuck stepped outside as Sarah closed the door. Stepping down Sarah grabbed his arm and they headed down the stairs. Abby watched from her window. Chuck looked up and nodded as he held the door open for Sarah. He slipped around the other side. As the car drove off Abby turned around to hear her phone. "Dr Aberdeen."

"Abby, Diane. Well did they show up?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Too early to tell but they do have a unique relationship. They didn't say much tonight but tomorrow I will meet with them separately. They are very overprotective of each other, but it could be because of the assignment that you mentioned but it's more than that."

"Whatever you can find out. I don't want to lose either of them, but I don't want what could be happening to interfere with their missions. It's hard enough to be in a relationship, its worse when you're a spy and in one."

"I will report after my findings, I don't think that it will take long to figured them out. Good night Diane."

"Good night Abby."

**Next day**

Sarah went first. She wanted to get it over with. She had many of these types of sessions so she figured that she'll be in and out and then Chuck would have his turn and they could get in some sight seeing. Sarah chose another blouse and skirt. To her it was still formal. "Good morning Sarah."

"Morning doctor."

Abby smiled and sat down grabbing her notepad and putting her glasses on. "So last night we just got started talking about you, so I want to go back there and start again but this time its just you and me."

Sarah nodded.

"So tell me about you?"

"You have my file?"

"Yes I do."

"Then its all there."

"Yes, but its always good to hear it from the horses mouth they say?"

"I joined the CIA my senior year of high school after I witnessed my dad being arrested. Langston Graham hired me and in a way took me under his wing. I enlisted with the CIA and excelled and moved up pretty quickly."

"Yes, you have an impressive report and resume. Your missions and your time with the CAT Squad also impressive. So why LA? I mean things were going good for you here in DC?"

"My last handler and I disagreed with one another and did things that I didn't agree with and after I dealt with that, Langston felt that I needed a fresh start, so he mentioned going to LA to look into a man named Chuck Bartowski. It looked like a simple mission in and out, something to get my feet wet till something else came up. So, I moved to LA and have been there for almost two years."

"Two years, was this mission suppose to last that long?"

"No, it was supposedly to last a few days. Get some info on him and report back to DC, but as the days progressed I, we, I mean Major John Casey and I felt that it was better if we stayed. The intel we got was bigger than we imagined and there needed to be someone with Chuck at all times."

"So, Chuck needs to be protected?"

"For security reason I can't say but yes, what he is able to assist the Government with, requires us to be there at all times."

"So how does that work? Are you or the Major with him all the time.?"

"At first we were. I would take the day shift and Casey would have the night shift. Casey also found an apartment next to Chuck's, so he's protected 24 /7. When he is at work, I watch him from across the parking lot while Casey works with him at a local electronics store."

"Sounds like you have it under control? What about you cover?"

"Our cover?"

"Yes, if you are across the parking and Casey is inside with Chuck, what do others think you guys are to him?"

"I am his, we are boyfriend and girlfriend and Casey is a co-worker."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well a boyfriend and girlfriend would have to play the part, show and express that they are in a relationship."

Sarah smiled then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Chuck, when we first were figuring out our cover, he was so shy. He'd barely would hold my hand or even kiss me. It was more of a peck. He said that PDA wasn't his thing."

"And now?"

"He's still a gentleman, something that I'm still getting use to. We hug and stuff but it feels like we are…. We do what has to be done to play the role, to keep up the performance and when it needs to change, it does for the mission."

"So what is Chuck like to work with?"

"He's funny, smart, loyal to both Casey and I. He has goals but lacks in the confidence department thanks to an old friend that robbed him of that. He's not like any guy I know. He has risked his life to save me a few times even after I haven't treated him the way he should be treated."

"Why the different treatment?"

"At times the mission gets in the way and I have to make that call that he doesn't understand. To me this is not just a relationship that a thank you or I'm sorry will cut it, it's life or death or the good of the world. Sometimes the way a mission goes puts a strain on us and I can't, we can't fix it."

"You two seem happy now?"

"That's what we do, we fool people in believing that things are okay. We lie which Chuck hates doing, especially to his sister and her boyfriend and his best friend Morgan. But he knows its part of the job. If he could walk away he would."

"And you? Would you walk away if you could?"

"This is all I know, and I don't have anything else or anyone that I could fall back on. And because I don't have a normal life, I have to maintain control with the one I have."

Sarah was drained as Abby called it quits. Sarah got up and reached for the doorknob opening it to see Chuck looking at her. She knew that he cared for her just by the way he looked at her. Chuck got up and smiled slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, your turn I guess."

"Tough one?"

"Just a little overwhelming but you'll do fine."

Sarah placed her hand on his chest. "Be yourself, no need to be a super-hero today."

Abby saw the interaction between the two of them making a mental note as Chuck walked in.

"Hello Chuck."

"Doctor."

"Have a seat."

Chuck sat down and rubbed his hands on his jeans as he looked around. "It's okay Chuck, it's just you and me."

Chuck nodded then smacked his lips.

"So tell me a bit about yourself?"

"I work at the Buy More and I help the CIA with some of their missions. I have a sister and she 's a doctor engaged to a doctor. I did attend Stanford but got kicked out, so I haven't been able to proceed with my five year plan."

"Five year plan?"

"Yeah I wanted to go to Stanford and get my degree and open a computer based firm after I graduated but that changed when I got kicked out after being accused of cheating on an exam."

"Did you?"

"No! I was, well I found out months later that there was a really big reason why it turned out the way it did. Now I have two great people in my life that are here to keep me safe."

"Sound like you have the best of both worlds?"

"Me, no. I still want to open up my own business, this turn in my journey wasn't my journey to take but one that was bestowed upon me. It's bigger than I realized and at this moment I can't quit."

"Because of the job or something else?"

"The job is important, what I do is important, but Sarah and Casey help make it what it is. They are more than my partners, their friends."

"So how did this come about?"

"Us or this arrangement."

"Both."

"About a year ago a few months after I got kicked out of Stanford and my sister hosted a birthday party. I happened to get an email from my nemesis that got me kicked out of Stanford and within a few hours my life turned upside down. Because of what I know and can do, the Government hired Agent Walker and Major John Casey to keep me safe. I can't tell you why but, with out them I wouldn't be here today."

"Sounds like you guys have a good relationship. So, what is your cover?"

"My cover?"

"Yes."

"I don't have one, I work at the Buy More, Casey works with me in case something happens and Sarah works across the parking lot and poses as my girlfriend. Casey got an apartment next to mine and Sarah lives in a Hotel downtown."

"So when your out with Major John Casey and Agent Walker, you still portray yourselves as a couple?"

"Sometimes and sometimes we are married. Whatever the mission requires."

"So how would you describe your relationship?"

"Sarah is beautiful, smart, caring, and a great agent. She's patience as I am still trying to figure out the PDA and relationship thing. I don't have a great track record when it comes to the ladies, but Sarah is always there to help me pick up the pieces."

"She around a lot?"

"No, we aren't hinged at the hip, but she's my best friend, female friend. Morgan would be my bestest friend."

"How would you describe your missions, do they get blurred, judgement calls are questioned?"

"Honestly, the missions don't always go as planned. We have an idea, but we don't always know what will transpire till we get out there or arrive at a place. The intel might say something but real-life kicks in throwing us a curve ball. Sometimes our emotions get in the way that messes with the mission, but it seems to work for us. Weird I know, but its those emotions that keep us safe. Sarah and I care about each other and with out those emotions, one or both of us probably would be dead. I would never hurt her or take advantage of her in any aspect or even if I was threatened. Even if we remain friends, I would rather have her as a friend than live with out her."

Abby didn't know what to say. "Chuck we are good for now."

"What really? Already?"

"Yes, go and see the sights and we will resume later."

Chuck got up and shook Abby's hand. Sarah looked up as Chuck came out. "You two go and enjoy the day, but stick around."

"Okay." Sarah answered for both of them.

Chuck opened the door for Sarah then closed it behind him.

**Hotel**

Chuck slipped off his socks and switched shirts grabbing a t shirt and slipping into a pair of shorts. He was surprised that it was as warm in DC. Clicking on the TV, he heard a faint knock. Walking to the door, he opened it and there stood Sarah with a 6 pack and a pizza.

"Hi oh?"

"Yeah, I just thought that you might be hungry, after we missed lunch and I forced you to go sight seeing."

"It's okay, come on in."

Chuck took the pizza and placed it on the table. Sarah twisted two bottles and passed one to Chuck. Sarah walked beside Chuck as Chuck opened the box. Chuck laughed when he saw that half was all Sarah's favourites and the other was his. They sat on the bed and watched TV.

"So do you think we will be here long?"

"Hard to say, she only has met with us twice each and unless she's good at her job, plan to be here for awhile."

"What about work?"

"Don't worry Casey has you covered. Your doing an install in DC?"

"Very clever."

"We try."

Chuck laughed.

The rest of the night involved ordering dessert and Sarah crashing on the bed. Chuck slid in beside her and covered her up. He slid down resting his head on the pillow. Sarah turned and rested her head on his chest.

**Next Morning**

"Good Morning Diane, what brings you here?"

"Was in the neighbourhood. So, what can you tell me?"

"Agent Walker is a devoted agent and is loyal to her job and her team."

"Yes, she is."

"Mr. Bartowski, is not what I expected when you mentioned him to me. He has the confidence and determination to overcome his obstacles. But he never complained, even when his life was turned upside down. Neither of them disclosed what you told me is the real reason that he is being watched by the CIA and the NSA, which tells me they are loyal to each other, and they don't see it as the main reason why they work so well together or why it works. They do have a unique relationship that hasn't crossed the line, but it could easily happen if they let it."

"So they haven't jeopardize anything."

"The only thing that they have jeopardized is being happy and being able to express to each other how much they really care about each other. They feel that if they do, they could lose what is the most important thing to them and that is their friendship. They are co-dependent on each other more than they realize. It could be because of how they were raised, which was another thing they didn't talk about. Or that they are meant to be together with or with the Intersect. In my professional opinion, what ever they do, what ever they may look like as a team or what ever the outcome is, you don't need to worry. Honestly, I can't really figure them out, but maybe we don't need to."

Beckman nodded. "Thanks, I just wanted to be sure that what I felt, I wasn't alone on my decision."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all who have read the first chapter and have asked for this story to continue, so I must obey. This story will continue and will loosely be based on and around S2 E15-17. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

_**Valentines – Beckman knows Chapter 2**_

**Late morning – Abby's home office **

Sarah sat down, as Chuck didn't feel like going first. He grabbed the same magazine as he had looked at yesterday and flipped through the pages once again. Sarah looked at the tray as Abby poured them some tea. "So, did you two see some of DC yesterday?" "Yes, we saw some places that we had planned on seeing when we were in DC the last time but never did."

Abby smiled and took a sip of her tea. "You ready?"

"I guess."

"It's just you and me. We will just chat and see where it goes, okay?"

Sarah nodded.

"Describe Chuck to me?"

"Chuck?"

Sarah sat up a bit straighter than she had been sitting. And her demeanor changed. Abby took notice. "It's hard to explain Chuck, he's not like anyone else I know. He's not like the guys I had gone out with, he's not even like my father. They say that you fall for guys that are like your father, well he's far from it." Sarah went quiet longer than she had done during these sessions. Abby sat back and sipped her tea. Sarah flipped her spoon. "I love him and have loved him for a long time. But I knew that I couldn't overstep the boundaries and protocol of the job." "Is it, was it entirely the job. There are many others like yourself that have had feelings for their partners and acted on them. Why haven't you let yourself cross that line?"

Sarah put down the spoon and put her cup on the table. Grabbing a pillow, she squeezed it. "Many reasons I guess."

"Like what?"

"Afraid he would reject me, he'd leave and be taken from me."

"Sounds like you have a big fear of being alone?"

"I was always that kid who didn't fit in – who didn't have a lot of friends if any. I was on the road with my dad a lot while I was growing up, so I never had a place to call my own, or friends to hang out with. Then I became a spy and that added to my loneliness I guess. (Sarah paused) Seen and not heard and vice versa." Abby jotted down some notes. "I did better in the dark, on the side lines by myself, as I had to grow up like that."

Sarah looked up. "You're independent."

"Yes, but it hasn't always worked out for me and Chuck. He had his friends, his sister. Even though his parents left him and his sister…"

"You felt jealous?"

"At the beginning yes but Chuck reminded me and taught me what it was like to have friends, to have a family, even if we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. No matter how I treated him, he always found a way back into my heart."

"Maybe he didn't leave you. He's always been there. Maybe you need to let the heart decide once in while and not the job."

"But I love my job. I take it pretty serious."

"Yes, you do but your happiness and your job can only work if both sides are happy. I know from what you have told me you haven't crossed that line because of the job but you've also have proven that despite those feelings, they have saved you and Chuck on a few occasions."

"They have."

"So, what's stopping you?"

"They train you to just pick up and leave. After awhile you can't. When you find that special someone it's harder to walk away."

"Even if contradicts your job."

"Yes, even if you have to choose between the job and how you feel?"

"So, you would give up your job?"

Sarah looked up. "If I knew that I could have both then no, but if I couldn't have both I would have to choose."

"Which would be?"

"I could always find another job but, there's never going to be another one like Chuck."

Sarah looked up when Abby got up and walked to the door. Opening it Chuck looked up. Sarah reeled in her composure and stood up. Abby walked to her desk. Chuck got up and could tell that Sarah needed a hug. Never flinching he opened his arms. Sarah instinctively like a magnet fell into his arms. "Tough one?"

Sarah nodded.

Abby called from her office. "When you're ready Chuck?"

Chuck released his hold. Then something came over him. He turned slightly away from the door, leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Abby smiled as she watched Chuck somewhat discretely kiss Sarah. She was going to comment but decided not to. It was evident that they cared for each other and despite being in a Government Building he still displayed some PDA that she remembered he had trouble expressing.

Chuck walked in and closed the door. Abby grabbed her pad of paper and joined him on the couch. "How are we today Chuck?"

"Fine and yourself?"

"I'm good thanks."

Chuck looked a little less stressed than he did yesterday, but he also showed some fear in his eyes. Abby took note then started to talk. "So yesterday we just got started in talking about you and your life and working with Sarah. Let's just see where the conversation goes and see what comes out of it."

"Okay?"

"So, tell me a bit about your missions. What happened after they were given out?"

"Missions were either directed by priority or by demand. Once we got our mission, we were given roles and job. Most times Sarah and I were a couple, go in get what we need and get out."

"So, what was hard about that?"

"Even after the missions were assigned. We, she had to follow protocol. What ever the jobs were, we had to play the part. All the emotions needed were real, they felt real, then we had to turn them off like nothing happened. At first it was easy; we were new to each other and it was a job but it got to a point that I had enough and I would break it off."

"Break up with her?"

"Try to. But circumstances or events would throw us back together. Like a bungee cord. We realized that we worked better together as a team then apart. Even if we couldn't be together at least I got to see her everyday."

"But it must be hard to see her and not act on how you feel?"

"We got good at playing the part. I guess we were fooling ourselves. But we never crossed that line. We would hold hands, kiss, hug whatever the mission asked for but other than that no. The job came first it always comes first."

Chuck looked away the caught Abby's eyes. "Would you give up your job to be happy?"

"It's not my happiness that I'm worried about." Abby added some notes to her pad of paper. "Let me explain. I know it not about me but if I go, Sarah goes, Casey goes. I am left with nothing. If I give up what I have now. I still lose."

"So, your hanging on to something, someone?"

"It's better than nothing at all." Chuck dragging out his reply and repeated his last sentence. "It's better than nothing at all."

Abby saw how quickly Chuck got quiet. She gave him a little but more time to regain his composure, than she had given Sarah. A half hour went by as Abby walked over to the door. "Ok Chuck we are good."

Abby walked down the hall. Sarah came back in and saw that the door was open, and Chuck finally walked out. He looked as good as she felt. These sessions were harder on both of them than she had figured they would be. Sarah smiled slightly as she caressed his arm.

Walking out they sat back down in the living room where they sat the night before. Abby disappeared down the hall. Then returned with Beckman. Sarah and Chuck stood up as the little red head walked in from the front door. Beckman smiled and greeted Chuck and Sarah then slipped into Abby's office. Sarah sat down and increased her rubbing of her hands on her skirt. Chuck reached over and held her hand. "So, what now?"

"Honestly I don't know, she asked some tough questions."

Chuck faced her. "You too?"

"Yeah she wanted to know how I felt about you, us and the job."

"Me too. But I'm not sure what I said helped or it made things worse."

"Chuck as long as you were truthful, they can't come back and say that we didn't come clean."

"I don't know how truthful I could have gotten. Other than to shout from the top of the building."

Sarah smiled and placed her other hand over his. "Why does it have to be so hard to love someone and still be able to work with them?"

For the first time or the fact that with all she had been through his words finally sunk in.

She turned to face him. "You love me?"

"Always have and no matter what happens and whatever they decide I won't regret what I said."

Sarah brought their hands up to her lips and kissed his hand. "I love you too."

Every minute that had gone by made them more nervous. Meanwhile….Beckman sat at one of the chairs across from Abby's desk, as Abby sat down. Beckman put her glasses on and looked at Abby's notes. "So, what do you think?"

Beckman looked up from her glasses as she removed them. "I had my doubts based on what I saw the other day but from what I see in your notes its not the case." "Agent Walker is committed to her job and that includes protecting Chuck. Though the lines are at times very blurry." "She hasn't crossed them?" "No there is

no indication that have been intimate other than what you see on their missions, as they describe it playing the part. They do have a strong unique relationship. They rely and depend on each other, very co dependent. When one hurts they both feel it. Having them fake their relationship, fake their feelings, it's finally getting to them and I think that is what you saw the other day. They then choose the job."

"But at what cost?"

"Exactly, but if they know that they can pursue their feelings and not be reprimanded I think you'll have a strong team, even stronger than they are now. And I remember you and Roan doing the same thing."

"That was different, it was a different time." "It was but you two seemed to make it work."

"Yes, but it also came to an end."

"It did but when you two were together you made it work and so can they."

"So, this is based on your professional advice?"

"It is. Let those kids be together and what the bosses don't know won't hurt them."

Beckman smiled. Abby looked up. "You already made your decision even before they came here."

"I did but I couldn't tell them that until I had another person say the same thing. Plus, I wanted to see if what they said to me would be the same to a complete stranger."

"So how do you want to tell them?"

Beckman folded up her glasses and walked out.

Abby opened the door. Chuck and Sarah stood up and walked back into her office. Abby grabbed another chair from near her desk and they all sat around the table in her office. Chuck and Sarah side by side with Beckman across from them and Abby next to her. Chuck looked at Sarah as they awaited their fate. "Chuck, Sarah I want to thank you for coming to DC."

"We didn't have a choice did we?" Chuck looked at Beckman. "No, but I want to explain my reasons. After the last mission and watching you in the feeds from what the Major sent me, I had my doubts."

Chuck and Sarah sunk into their seats. They knew that the next few words would either allow them to pursue their feelings or Chuck would be shipped off and Sarah would lose her job or she'd be transferred. He took a quick glance at Sarah. Would this be the last time he'd see her, sit beside her, touch her, smell her beautiful perfume. Watch her laugh at his jokes. See her face every time he told her he loved her. See her walk into the Buy More, the subtle touches. Everything now held in the balance of the General's decision.

"After having my suspicions, I needed to see if you two could continue to work together. Honestly, I had my doubts. I feared that the dynamics wouldn't work. Lives would be at stake and after what Chuck looked like the other day."

Beckman looked at Chuck and Sarah. "Dr Aberdeen asked some tough questions and you two were very honest. But even with the vulnerability you two continued to put eachother first. Even with the personal questions your feelings were heard but again you put the job first. With out the job you both agreed that it was not one or the other. That with the job you could have both. Chuck you mentioned that you would give up this to allow Sarah to keep her job and you also said that you'd rather be friends than lose her altogether." Sarah looked at Chuck. "And you Sarah, you mentioned that you'd rather lose your job than lose his friendship."

"If it couldn't be more than that it would be better than nothing at all."

"I admire that, Sarah. But I know from experience that when agents such as yourself say that your friendship is the most important thing it tells me that the job isn't the only reason."

Chuck looked at Sarah. He could see Sarah wanted to say something again but like the veteran agent she was she chose to stay quiet. Beckman stood up after giving Abby a look that Chuck and Sarah didn't catch. "Agent Walker and Bartowski I will see you back in LA as soon as you return. Just keep in mind to keep it PG at work." Chuck and Sarah stood up, said their goodbyes and looked at eachother. Sarah stood between him and the table. Chuck looked at Beckman and Abby as they both walked to the door. Beckman smiled then closed the door. Sarah looked at Chuck, who obviously missed something, but it made him even more lovable than he already was. She waited till the door clicked then kissed him. Startled, Chuck closed his mouth but when Sarah continued to kiss him he got the message. Chuck broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers as she tugged a bit at his shirt. "She's coming back?"

"No, we're good."

"But she didn't say anything?"

"She did and she didn't." Sarah looked up. "Chuck we are good to pursue our feelings." Chuck looked at the door just in case he was going to be punk'd. Then looked at Sarah's smile. He missed that smile. She kissed him a few more times just to make sure then opened the door and walked out.

Chuck and Sarah hurried into the car and anticipated what the future held for both of them. Excitement built as they entered the hotel but decided eat something first. They walked to the restaurant and ordered. They were a few drinks in before their meal arrived but by then the liquid courage was flowing through their veins. Chuck paid for their meal and they headed upstairs. Hand in hand they entered the elevator. Chuck looked at Sarah and laughed nervously as Sarah smiled. The door opened to their floor and Sarah led him to her room. Sarah slipped her card into the slot and opened the door. Chuck followed and as the door closed Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and made their way to her bed. Arms flailing, and the wrestling and the attempt to remove their clothing was replaced with warm embraces and hot kisses. Chuck reached for her skirt but pulled back. Sarah too stopped unbuttoning his shirt. Chuck looked at Sarah and backed off ending up leaning up against the TV stand. Sarah looked at Chuck with lustful eyes as Chuck tried to focus. He looked up. "I want this don't get me wrong." As he rested his hands on his knees. "But I feel…" Sarah sat down on the bed and flipped her hair back. "I know it's feels like a lot of pressure and I don't want any of it to be. I want this is to feel natural."

"Me too."

"So, what are you are you saying?"

Chuck stood up and walked towards the bed and extended his hand. Sarah looked at it then grabbed it. Facing him. "Just to be clear. Don't get me wrong, its not that I don't want to, but…."

Sarah looked up at him, slightly disappointed but she knew she didn't want to rush into this.

"We wait?"

"We wait." Chuck brought her close. "But not too long okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chuck walked to the door, then turned. "I'm going to go and have a cold shower. Then see what the morning brings."

Sarah walked to the door and kissed him goodnight and closed the door, then ran to her bed and screamed into her pillow. Sarah rolled onto her back. She looked at the clock. It was going to be a very long night.

**Check out time/Airport**

Arriving at the airport Chuck recalled the last hour as they waited for their adventure to begin. He liked the idea of a road trip and he didn't see what a few days driving back to LA would do. Last night was the longest night ever. But they agreed to wait and not rush into taking it further. But to have her so close and not follow through, they both held onto the fact that it would happen between them. Chuck tapped on Sarah's door and in one motion she opened the door and pulled him inside. There was no good morning or hello it was straight to kissing him. Chuck tried to balance his luggage but lost as he wrapped his arms around her body. She felt good as she pinned him against the wall. Chuck whispered into her ear. "Is this going to happen?"

Sarah breathed her response. "Yes, I mean no."

"Ok."

Chuck continued to kiss her. "When's our flight?"

"An hour or so." In between kissing him.

"So we better ….."

Sarah nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. Chuck pushed himself upright as he looked at Sarah as she stood up straighter. Chuck put back the loose strands of hair back over her ears. Then opened the door and turned. "Good morning by the way." Sarah smiled. "Good morning to you too, Chuck."

Chuck stood in line with his boarding pass as they arrived a bit late for their flight. Sarah walked towards him and noticed a sign just above his left shoulder. It was a Route 66 travel sign. And after their make out session back at the hotel and still feeling his lips on hers, she had an idea. She grabbed Chuck's boarding pass and started walking. "Chuck come." Chuck excused himself from the line and followed Sarah to the counter. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes."

"What's the problem?"

"We aren't taking the flight back."

"We're not?"

"No, I'm going to exchange our tickets and rent a car."

"Rent? That would take up to like three days or even up to a week to get back to LA."

"Exactly."

Chuck saw the look that Sarah had on her face and replied. "I like how your mind works Agent Walker. So, where do you want to go." Sarah pointed to the Route 66 sign. "Route 66 the most travelled highway in America?"

Sarah stepped towards the ticket counter and cashed in their flight for a rental. Sarah looked at her rental options and settled for a jeep. Sarah filled out the necessary paperwork and the two of them walked out in front and waited for their rental.

The rental agent passed Sarah the keys and she gave them to Chuck. Chuck kissed her as they slipped into their seats. Sarah pulled him close and kissed him. Chuck forgot for a moment that the world around them was still moving. Chuck swallowed then sat up. "So, we ready?"

"Yes." As Sarah clicked her seat belt. Chuck drove through DC heading south. "So do we have a route cause the 66 is way down south?"

"We drive till we run out of gas, see where we are then we can decide where to go?"

Chuck kept on driving and headed onto Interstate #95. They agreed that they would drive till they ran out of gas. An hour in they both took turns looking at the gauge and whether it was messing with them the gauge had not moved. They both laughed as they looked straight ahead. "I guess we need to drive a bit faster than we are." "If you want a ticket."

"No, I rather obey the rules of the road even if I want to empty the tank."

Sarah sat back and saw Chuck's arm rest on the console. She slid her fingers into his.

Hours in Chuck looked at the gauge again and saw that the needle was a notch before E. Passing the last town, Chuck remembered seeing a sign for a KOA campground. They never really talked about where they wanted to stop. And they could turn back, but they weren't guaranteed that they would have enough gas to do that. "Do you want to stop here? Not sure what they have." "I guess. I did say we would stop when we ran out of gas. So is a KOA decent?"

"Yeah. It's a popular camp site. They have rentals and camp sites for trailers and tents. We have neither so I guess we book a night or unless you want to stay longer?"

Chuck looked at Sarah. "If you want. We're not in a rush remember, unless we are?" "Uh no I'm not. I'm in an install remember. You, not sure what your excuse was?" Sarah laughed. "Didn't give one." "Well then. I guess we can stay for a few days. Live on the edge." Chuck laughed and continued driving. Sarah melted inside. She remembered him saying that same line the morning they woke up next to each other, after Chuck's identity was compromised. They shared toothpaste.

She saw his smile fade and she knew Chuck was nervous, but he had to feel much better now that they were able to pursue their feelings. But if it scared her, it scared him. Chuck followed the signs to the KOA and pulled up to the office. Getting out he walked in. Sarah leaned against the hood of the car watching couples and families with their dogs walk the parking lot. Sarah also saw huge camper trailers drive in and enter the same office doors. She heard people's conversation about the lake and the pool. She got a glimpse of a small cafe and a confectionery store. She knew she was acting like an agent checking out the place like she was, but it was all she knew but at that moment she told herself to enjoy this and stop to smell the roses. She didn't plan anything, where they would stay, eat get gas etc. If she was thinking like an agent, every detail would be checked and doubled checked but surprisingly this place popped up. She continued to look around like a girlfriend and think about what the next few hours would look like. She had dreamt about being with Chuck but now that she had permission. She had to laugh that she needed permission to date Chuck, but she didn't want to make the same mistake that she did with Bryce. Bryce was a mistake and she didn't go into that relationship with her eyes open. This time Chuck deserved better and so did she. Chuck came out and he didn't look pleased. "And?"

"We got a place but I'm not sure it's not adequate." Chuck got in and Sarah slid into the passenger side. He drove looking at the numbers posted on 4x4 fence posts. "What number are we?"

"30."

Sarah looked on her side. "The guy at the desk said that we were lucky to have gotten here when we did. With the weekend traffic this place fills up quickly. 24, 25, 29." Chuck lowered his head just resting it above the steering wheel, when he pulled up #30. It was smaller than he had pictured it in his head, after driving past the others. He parked and got out. He looked around at the log style cabin. Pines trees guarded the cabin and the lake was behind the cabin. Chuck headed up the two steps towards the door and used the key to unlock the door. He looked at Sarah. "They still use keys." Sarah entered as Chuck held the door open for her. They walked in and saw the one bed, small kitchen unit. Chuck looked at Sarah. "Should I have gotten two beds?"

Sarah looked and turned, walking towards him. "No, you did good." Then she kissed him. The kiss was sweet, not rushed or planned. It was just the two of them. Chuck held her close continuing to kiss her. "So now what?"

"What time is it?"

"3:30. Wanna check this place out. Get a bite to eat?" Sarah nodded. Chuck grabbed the key and followed Sarah outside.

They returned after an hour and half finding where the pool was. How to get to the lake from the pool. They walked along the beach. They hadn't had a walk like that in a long time. Chuck slipped his socks and his shoes back on as Sarah slipped her feet into her sandals. They walked back to the road and found the confectionary and eatery. They stood outside looking at the menu. Sarah noticed that they served breakfast. Chuck looked up. "What would you like?"

"Whatever your having?"

Chuck smiled. Chuck walked up to the counter. "Two burger specials extra pickles, fries and two ice teas, please." Chuck grabbed his order stub and waited. Sarah slipped her hand in his. It was becoming a natural thing and she wanted the whole world to know that.

Walking back with a few items the sun was setting over the campsite. Chuck grabbed their bags and followed Sarah back inside. "You want a fire?" "Sure." Sarah walked out opening the patio doors. Their view was amazing as the sun settled just above the water and danced with the calming of the lake. Sarah heard a few voices and families settling in for the night. Chuck got the fire going and walked out. He slipped his arms through hers and embraced her from behind. He had done that before, but it was on a mission. He nestled inside her neck placing his lips on her skin gently kissing her. Sarah placed her hands over his bringing him closer. They watched the sun set then walked inside. There wasn't much to see inside. There was a queen size bed already made with small kitchenette small living space, and a three-piece bathroom. Chuck grabbed some water bottles and passed one to Sarah. "It's not wine." "It's okay."

Chuck tossed another log into the fire and sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at the fire. Sarah joined him.

It got quiet. Chuck got up and looked out the window then locked the door and headed back. Sarah got up and walked over to the bed grabbing her suitcase. She pulled out a few items then placed her suitcase on the floor. Chuck walked up to her. She put the items down on the chair looking at him. Chuck leaned in and kissed her. Sarah's arms got trapped between his body and hers. His lips felt that they had found their way home. Chuck moved slightly so Sarah wouldn't get crushed. Wrapping their arms around each other the kisses increased and picked up speed. Sarah could feel Chucks heartbeat through his shirt as she did yesterday. Chuck looked up as he placed his hand on her heart. "You two?" Chuck nervously looked at Sarah. "I guess we're both a bit nervous." Chuck held her hand in his. "Why should we? It's not like we haven't done this before." Sarah smiled. "Well it is been awhile for me. And it wasn't one of my greatest moments."

"You and Bryce, well me either. Jill was a mistake."

Sarah was finally happy to hear those words come from him. The way she felt about Jill was probably the same way he felt about her and Bryce. Chuck held her chin in his fingers and kissed her lips softly as he looked at her. "You ok?"

Sarah looked at him. "Yes and you?"

Chuck didn't wait for her to answer. He kissed her and held her close. Their arms and bodies going through every emotion you could think of. Chuck started to unbutton his shirt, but Sarah took over and unbutton the remaining buttons and slowly drew out taking his shirt off. She had seen him with his shirt off before with his training with Casey, but this was a whole new experience. As his shirt dropped, she placed her fingers on his skin. She felt the warmth of his skin on her fingertips, then she dragged them through his chest hairs, enjoying every minute. Chuck smiled then kissed her. Chuck looked her then looked at her shirt. It was going to be a lot faster taking her shirt off. 'No buttons' Chuck thought. Chuck grabbed her hem and slid her shirt up and over her head exposing her purple bra. Chuck looked at her chest and stomach and rolled his eyes back as he was in shock but in a good way. He was inches away from her body. He dropped her shirt then looked at her again. Sarah watched him as he looked at her. "Your so beautiful." "Thanks, and your not so bad either."

They followed through and stood beside the edge of the bed just in their underwear. Sarah pulled the sheets back. Then climbed on the bed sitting her on her knees as Chuck stood in front of her. Sarah was the same height which helped with the kissing part, but she liked the slight height difference. Chuck looked at her as he slid his hand behind her and unhooked her bra. He stared, not sure what to say. Sarah blushed when he held her breasts in his hands. She ached for his touch, and she ached for him to touch her like this. Chuck looked at her and didn't want to make it look like he was a lovestruck nerd but that was exactly how it looked. He kissed her chest as she kissed him. She just kissed him back but this

time he laid her down. She had touched, kissed, caressed every inch of his body and now he laid on top of her. He wanted to make sure she was safe. She could tell that he was holding back. She looked at him. She knew it was the right time, but Chuck wanted to be sure. Sarah flipped him onto his back. She looked at him and it was that look that she knew at that moment, would seal their relationship and forever it would be Chuck and Sarah. Chuck sat up and held her as they became one. All the heart ache, the will they won't they was no longer. Chuck held her close as they moved as one. Their kisses, touches felt different. Like they now had permission to let go. Chuck flipped her onto her back and a whole bunch of new feelings were felt.

Chuck rolled into his back as Sarah pulled the covers up to her chest. She rested her head on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Chuck sat up on his elbow. "You okay?"

Chuck slid her hair back over her ears and kissed her lips. "I am more than okay."

Sarah pulled him closer as she kissed him again and again. "I guess we aren't done yet."

"Not even close." Chuck slid between her legs as Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips. Sarah noticed that Chuck was not like any of the men she had been with nor could she compare him to anyone else. Chuck seemed to connect in a way that charged her senses and made her feel special. It was like he read her mind on how she wanted to be loved. But how could that be, they never talked about going this far and she knew that he had to feel a bit inadequate when it came to the men, she had to fake it with while they were on missions. Von Kirk, Cole, Bryce. But she had her fears as well, The Black Widow and seeing him kiss her shortly after they had kissed like they did in his dinning room. Then it was the way he kissed Jill after she saved the room with the antidote. Then seeing him with Lou.

Chuck continued to move and saw that Sarah had drifted off somewhere. He looked at her. "Sarah."

Sarah looked at him. "You want to stop?"

Sarah brought him closer to her, closer than he already was. She shook her head and wrapped her legs around his hips for a second time. Sarah kissed him hard as they continued. Sarah felt Chuck go that extra step making sure that she was taken care of. She could get use to this.

Sarah felt spent but Chuck continued to kiss her and leave his marks. She was done but as Chuck looked into her eyes and felt her body explode once more, she couldn't express how much she loved him. Chuck collapsed and rested his head inside her neck as she caressed his sweaty back. She kept him close not wanting him to move. Sarah looked at the fire as the coals fired a faint red, she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all who have read the first chapter and have asked for this story to continue, so I must obey. This story will continue and will loosely be based on and around S2 E15-17. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

_**Valentines – Beckman knows Chapter 3**_

**The morning after….**

Chuck woke to the singing of birds and the sun shining into the small but quaint cabin. He felt rested, at peace despite the constant 24 hours that the Intersect was always running. He tried to move his hand, but he couldn't, when he saw why he knew that it wasn't a dream, it couldn't have been a dream. Even his dreams of being with Sarah was nothing in comparison to what happened last night. Laying there he watched her and relived every detail that happened hours before. What was said, felt and experienced. She was the most mysterious, most fascinating most beautiful woman he had ever known, and to have the honour of being with her like this, he knew he had hit the jackpot. Chuck waited as she continued to play with his fingers whether she was aware that she was doing it or not. Chuck moved closer just to kiss her, but she opened her eyes like she was on guard staring at her for just a second, she lifted her head and kissed him hard. Arms failing and covers being tossed, Sarah pulled Chuck on top of her. Chuck melted into Sarah then the mattress as they both had an unexpected wake call.

After awhile, Sarah flipped Chuck onto his back as he looked up at her. He placed his hands on either side of her hips as she stared down and caressed his chest. She was taking mental notes. Chuck had done that last night, but he waited as she did what she needed to do. Chuck looked at her, the way she looked yesterday was different than the look she was giving him today. He had seen that look only a few times, but he just thought that she had to look at him that way. Chuck remembered when Sarah thought that he had been blown up in the car and he came walking out, or the time when he Tarzan it off the Buy More roof, or the time Longstaff was going to take him in. Or after the millionth time he tried to break it off with her, and Sarah trying to keep it together. She didn't know that he had seen her trying to gain her composure, before they continued to fake their relationship. He now looked at her again and it was not one of those agents catalogued looks but her own. Chuck sat up and face her and braced himself with his one hand while the other caressed her cheek. "Good morning."

Sarah smiled and leaned into his hand. "It is a good morning." He kissed her then laid back down with her bringing the sheets with them. They laid there, hand in hand and Chuck pulling her closer with his other arm. The quietness was a welcome present as they had always been on, always moving and living a hectic spy life. This was simple, this was real.

"I guess we better pack up and leave?"

Chuck never moved. Sarah repeated. "Chuck."

Chuck pulled her back into an embrace. "I asked the clerk yesterday if we could stay till the end of the weekend. We have this place till Tuesday, it's Saturday and the way last night went. I didn't think we wouldn't want to sit in a car."

Sarah leaned on her elbow. "I could kiss you?"

"Well, I am open for that."

Sarah looked at him and focussed on his lips. She dragged her fingers over his upper lip then his lower lip, teasing them, then slowly leaning in and kissing them.

Sarah looked at her phone and saw the time. The campground was getting noisier as campers were finally getting ready for the day. Chuck slipped into the shower and Sarah quickly grabbed her clothes and headed up the road to the store. She walked in and picked up some fresh cinnamon buns, fruit, chocolate and some coffee and headed back. Chuck was drying off and was only wearing his boxers, when she walked back in. He joined her outside walking out slipping on his t shirt. "It's a bit warm out?"

"Yeah and I didn't bring anything summery to wear?"

"You could wear one of my t shirts and boxers?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Maybe?"

They enjoyed their breakfast. Sarah got up and kissed Chuck as she headed for a shower. Chuck cleaned up and grabbed his laptop and opened up a map. He found their location and followed the interstate to get them to the 66th. He kept it open to see if Sarah would like that route or another one. Getting up he walked over and got dressed. He chose his lighter jeans and grabbed a pair of socks as Sarah came out and got dressed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Go for a walk?"

"Okay."

"Then we can take it from there."

Chuck got up and walked to the door. Sarah saw the laptop open, then turned to face Chuck. "Oh, yes I was looking at the route to take to get us to the 66. No spy stuff."

"Good. Did you find a route?" Chuck sat down and Sarah sat on his lap.

"Yeah but we have to head north to get to Chicago then we will hit the 66th driving through St. Louis down to Tulsa then to Oklahoma. Once we arrive in Oklahoma we will head west through New Mexico, Arizona then California."

"How long will that take?"

"It depends on how may times we stop."

"Stop?"

"Yeah bathroom breaks, lunch, supper."

"Sleeping?"

"That too, we might get restless so we might have to burn off some steam."

Sarah squeezed his face and kissed him. "So, we are looking at a few days."

In between kissing him. "Few days, give or take."

Sarah got up and headed to the door, Chuck had to sit for an extra second. Sarah opened the door and called back. "Come on Bartowski."

Chuck walked out and locked their door and followed her to the road. Kids on bikes and more dogs with their owners packed the narrow road. They headed back towards the lake walking on a weathered path. They made their way to the end of the path and turned around and found a bench and sat down staring out towards the water. Chuck rested his arm along the back of the bench so that Sarah could cuddle inside his arm. Chuck bent his left leg at the knee and rested his foot on his other knee, as Sarah held his other hand in hers. They stared out at the water as kids splashed, swam and boaters coasted by on their boats. "How are you doing?" Sarah asked. Chuck kissed the top of her head then answered her. "I'm really good. Better than I have been in a long time, and you?" "Me too, so those questions the other day didn't freak you out?"

"Honestly yes, you told me to be honest but honestly in this line of work it's a tough thing to do."

"But Dr Aberdeen, didn't seem to pry too much?"

"No, she actually had a way to say as little as possible but make us talk. It was like we were talking to ourselves?"

"You felt that too?" Sarah sat up slightly and turned to face Chuck.

"Several times, but I think that she was so good at her job, she knew if we were going to tell the truth or not. There were many questions I didn't answer but some how she asked another, that seemed to answer the previous question."

Sarah looked at Chuck. She wanted to know what he had said to Abby, but she trusted him just the same, and why would she need to know when they were together now. She smiled then drew her eyes to his. "I'm sorry that it had to come to us coming to DC and spilling our guts out to a complete stranger. I didn't think that it would have come to that?"

"Well it was better than having Beckman ask the questions, but I think she already knew, and she already made her decision but she needed another opinion."

"You think?"

"Yeah she could have thrown in the towel months ago. But I wouldn't change anything. I am here with you. No mission, no threat, just you and me."

Sarah smiled as Chuck snuck a kiss. But she held on a little longer as a families walked by and smiled.

They continued to walk in a slower pace, reaching the office. "Wait here."

Chuck slipped inside, then returned. "There's a steak house up the road where we drove in and we can get some gas. Go for a drive and come back?"

"Sure, sounds great."

Walking back, she watched him kick a stone and watch it fly ahead of them. She laughed inwardly as to how she was given this chance. Of all the men in the world that would capture her heart it was a solitary guy who worked in an electronics store. She knew when she walked in that day, he was nothing like his picture nor what the intel said. She had fallen for him that day or soon after but fighting it took a lot from her as she forced her feelings aside to be that spy that no one could love. Live as a spy and not experience true happiness and white picket fence. Build up walls around her that she fought to protect. But meeting Chuck he was like that sledgehammer that knew where to hit, to knock down her walls. And laughing to herself he didn't really have to work to hard. He was simple and she needed simple.

Chuck found another rock and looked up. "Your turn."

"What?"

"Give it a kick."

"It's a rock."

"And? Come on just kick it."

Sarah eyed the rock and lined her foot up in front of it. Bringing her foot back then bringing it forward her toe hit the rock and as it flew in the air, she watched it as Chuck had watch his. It hit a tree then bounced into a patch of tall grass. "Not bad, for a girl."

Sarah looked at him and ran after him, jumping on is back. Chuck grabbed her legs and piggyback her to the car. He let her go then pressed her against the car. His hand caressed her leg then up her arm. He stood in front of her, as her hands slipped around his back. She could feel his breath touch her neck. As if it wasn't hot outside already. She slipped her hand into his pocket and he looked at her. She smiled. "Come."

Sarah pulled out the key and headed inside. The door was barely closed before she had his shirt off and he had kicked his shoes off. Sarah kicked hers off and slipped her jeans off and shuffled to the bed with her jeans at her ankles. Chuck tossed his jeans at the door and reached the bed falling with their lips together. It didn't take long to speed things up as their first time took care of that. Chuck rolled with her as they made love. Chuck did his thing but watched her. What she felt like, sounded like and how she would encourage him by a simple touch. Sarah felt his biceps bulge inside her hand as she held them as he hovered over her. She didn't flip him this time as she felt she didn't need to. It felt amazing and worth it.

Chuck rolled onto his back as Sarah caught her breath. Chuck's chest heaved as he searched for her hand. When he found it he kissed it. Sarah rolled onto to her side and slipped into her favourite spot. Chuck wrapped his arm around her as they continued to kiss. Maybe their making out after they made love was her favourite thing, but one couldn't happen without the other.

Chuck drove into the gas stall and filled up on gas. Sarah played with the radio. She pressed the buttons and finally heard a song that sounded familiar. She turned it up and Chuck looked into the window, crouching down and resting his arms on the open window. Sarah looked at him. "You remember this song?"

"Yeah, sizzling shrimp and that infamous stake out mix." Chuck listened till he heard the pump shut off. Chuck returned the nozzle and got back in. He drove across the highway and parked outside the steak house. Chuck held out his hand as Sarah grabbed it. Walking in the steak house looked like an old saloon. The waitress welcomed them and escorted them to a booth by one of the windows. "What can I get you?"

Chuck looked up. "I'll have a beer and she'll have?" Chuck looked at Sarah. "A beer sounds good."

"Be right back, here are your menus."

Chuck passed one to Sarah as she opened it. Chuck slid his hand onto the table waiting for Sarah to extend hers. She saw it and slipped her fingers into his.

Chuck wiped his face with his napkin and took a drink of water. Sarah finished her last piece of steak, which she was surprised that she had enough room to eat it all. Placing her fork down she grabbed her napkin and wiped her lips. Taking a drink, herself, the waitress came walking by. "Wow, you ate it all?"

"I guess I was hungry."

Chuck smiled.

"Would you have room for dessert?"

Sarah knew that Chuck would want something sweet, so she grabbed the dessert menu and scrolled the pages. "Don't look at me, get whatever you want."

Sarah looked at the waitress and pointed to the picture. The waitress smiled. "Excellent choice. Anything else?"

"Yes please, two glasses of white wine."

"So, what did you choose?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Sarah took Chucks hand and held it. "This has been the bestest meal I've had."

"It was but for me it's the second?"

"The second?"

"Maybe the third?"

Sarah looked at him. "Do tell."

"Well when we had our first official date and when we shared a cheeseburger."

Sarah tossed her napkin at him.

Then looked at their hands. "You remembered?"

"Why wouldn't I remember all the times we actually did, none spy stuff, like go on a date. I always wondered what the night would have ended, like if Casey didn't drive his car into the restaurant."

"Or, bad guys eating at the other tables."

"Yeah."

"If there were no national security issues, I think that we would have gotten our wish." Chuck looked at her. "What really?"

"Chuck, I love you."

"I love you too."

"But, that night, it felt that it was the right time. After you were on your way to DC with Longstaff and thank goodness that didn't work out, and you asked me out a few weeks later, I felt that we could actually have something. I was so nervous before you picked me up. I stared at my gun and tossed the thought completely out of my mond to bring it with me, cause to me it was a real date. No spy stuff no Intersect, just you and me."

"You never said anything."

"I couldn't and every time after that I wished that things were different between us and instead of me explaining it something spy related came up which I took cowardly as sign so I wouldn't have to explain. Dr. Aberdeen made me realize that I had a tendency to make up excuses but she never came out and said it directly to me, but she made me aware that I was jealous of you and what you had but would give up everything to keep it."

Chuck looked at her. "I said the same thing, sort of. I told her that I whatever I did, I would lose. If I ended up in a 24 hour protective detail, I'd lose. If you or Casey left, I would lose. If I broke up with you, I'd lose. No matter what I did I'd lose."

"You told her that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Not anymore. I got you, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, and you never gave up on us."

Chuck leaned forward and leaned across the table as Sarah met him. The kiss was sweet. Chuck sat down as he saw the waitress standing there with a dish of chocolate cake, whipping cream and vanilla ice cream. She placed two spoons down and some extra napkins and the two glasses of wine. Sarah lifted her glass, Chuck grabbed his. "To us, to a new beginning, and to many firsts."

"I'll toast to that."

Sarah grabbed her fork and took her first bite. Chuck took his. Then they took turns feeding each other. "So, this would be considered a first?" In between bites.

"Like I said to many firsts."

Chuck reached for the bill. But Sarah grabbed it. "My treat."

"Well then, thank you."

Sarah paid for the meal and left the waitress and nice tip. Chuck opened the door and held it open as Sarah stepped out. The sun had just slipped behind the tall pine trees and the smell of nightfall waffled through the air. Chuck opened the car door and as Sarah turned to face him. Chuck leaned on the door but let his arms wrap around as Sarah as they shared an after dinner kiss. Driving back, they settled in for the night sitting out on the deck watching the lake and the few souls on the water.

**Monday night **

Sarah packed her bag getting ready to leave in the morning. Chuck hadn't given her a time, but she figured that he'd want to leave fairly early. She got undressed and slipped her bra off changing into a t shirt, when she looked up and saw him walk out in a towel. She had seen him like this for the last few days, but what she saw wasn't going to get old anytime soon. She placed her bag on floor as Chuck walked over to her. She placed her hand on his chest. She could still feel the heat on his skin from the hot water. Sarah dragged her hand down his chest spreading the water droplets as she went. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Yeah it was ok? You could have joined me?"

"No, (shaking her head) it's not even big enough for one person let alone two. If we ever find a shower that's big enough for the two of us, then I might consider it."

"Ok, I'll hold that to you."

Sarah slid her hands down and rested them on the edge of his towel as it hung just above his hips. Chuck leaned his head downwards and kissed her. The kiss sped up and in one lift he hoisted her up making her wrap her legs around his hip. He walked with her back to the bed and sat down Sarah kept her legs wrapped closely around his hips. They kissed lazily as Sarah ran her fingers through his wet curls. "Love you, love this."

"Well, sweetie, this is just the beginning. Tomorrow we hit the open road just the two of us, the open skies and the road to many firsts."

Sarah pulled his hair back with a slight pull and captured his lips. Chuck slid his hands up into her shirt resting them on the base of her back. Then using his thumbs kneading them in little circles just above her hips. He slowly slid her shirt off as he slowly rolled her onto her back. Her legs released her hold as Chuck slipped into between them. Sarah reached down and tugged on the towel loosening it, then tossing it. She loved his skin touching hers, as she drank in his soapy scent. He lifted and held her leg in his hand as they became one. Sarah lost in herself, she had to work hard to come back and try to enjoy this as much as she could. Chuck did things to her that made her feel like she was not in her own body. '_How he could be so in tuned to my needs, and how I feel?' _ Sarah thought to herself. Chuck brought her into an embrace and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Sarah held him close as he rested his head inside her neck. Things slowed down but they continued for awhile longer. Sarah laid back and this time Chuck rested his head on her chest. Both their eyes got heavy and closed in blissfulness.

**Tuesday Morning**

Chuck loaded the car and walked back in to make sure they had everything. Sarah locked up and got in. Chuck pulled up in front of the office as Sarah rushed in and dropped the key off. Then walked over and grabbed some coffee and a 1/2 dozen cinnamon buns for the road. They got on the highway and headed west. They drove for a few hours till they needed to stop. Sarah noticed a Walmart and turned to face Chuck. "Can we head over to Walmart. I want to get somethings."

Chuck drove across the parking lot, parked and grabbed a cart. "Another first?"

Sarah jumped on the end of the cart and sat facing forward. Chuck pushed the cart into the store. The walked around. Sarah grabbed a few items, normal road trip items then walked over to the seasonal area. She grabbed some foldable lawn chairs, a cooler, two sleeping bags, two pillows, some camping gear. Chuck followed. Sarah walked over to the grocery side and grabbed some bread, eggs, bacon, hot dogs, and other camping food items. Chuck grabbed some pop and bottled water and a bag of sunflower seeds. Then walked over and grabbed some fruit, he knew she liked to have fresh fruit. Sarah also grabbed some summer clothes for the two of them. As their cart got fuller, they finally headed towards the till. Sarah pulled out her credit card and paid for the items. In a whisper Chuck leaned into Sarah. "So is the CIA paying for this?"

"No, unless you want them too."

Chuck helped pack their groceries and tossed the sleeping bags into cart. Sarah grabbed the chairs and walked out.

Chuck grabbed his phone and opened up a map and planned their next route. He hoped to find a place to stay before dark, but this part of the country was new to him. Sarah walked over and and sat in the front seat dangling her feet staring at Chuck. "Did you find a route?"

"Yeah, do you want to get a hotel, we can get a place then we know that if we arrive late, we have a place to stay for the night or."

"Or?"

"Drive till we run out of gas?"

Sarah laughed. "I'm guessing not this time, I don't even know this area." "Ok, there are a few places we can aim for and even if they are booked there are others, we can try so we head for Chicago?"

"Chicago."

Chuck out his phone into his pocket then kissed Sarah as she stood up.

They reached Chicago after supper and found a place. They enjoyed their hotdogs and other stuff by the fire. They got ready for bed as Chuck unzipped the two sleeping bags and zipped them together making a larger sleeping bag. "Did you know that this place wouldn't be furnished?"

"No, I just thought that we might need them."

Chuck laid the sleeping bag onto the smaller bed than what they had the night before, but it didn't matter. Chuck slipped the pillows into two of his shirts, using them as pillows cases laying them down as he got ready for bed. Chuck laid down and rested his head on his arm. Sarah walked by as Chuck sat up. "Wow?"

"What?"

"You?"

"You've seen me wearing less."

"I know but do you realize how amazing you look?"

Sarah took out her elastic and ran her fingers through her hair and slipped under the sleeping bag. She looked at her pillow and laid her head down smelling him. Chuck slid down as Sarah found her spot. This campground was even quieter and they started to like the freedom they had.

The next day they drove south arriving at the infamous Route 66 but as they picked up speed the weather had other plans. Chuck pulled into a point of interest site and waited out the rain. Their wipers couldn't keep up. They saw faintly a set of car lights and a man walking out. The stranger walked up to the driver side. Chuck opened the window. "Good afternoon." The Officer spoke. "Good afternoon Officer, what can we do for you?"

"Just letting people know that the highway south of here is washed out and we are asking drivers to wait till morning if possible before heading south. There will be a detour set up."

"Ok, we are heading south so we will wait. Can we stay here?"

"Sure, there are others up the road as well."

"Thanks, stay dry."

"I will thanks."

Chuck closed the window and reclined his chair. Sarah moved to the back seat and folded the seats back opening up the back up. Pushing their suitcases aside and piling them up she noticed that Chuck had dozed off. She continued to set up the back by laying out the sleeping bags and making things comfortable. Sarah crawled over and leaned over to Chuck and slid her hand down into his shirt and caressed his chest. Chuck slowly opened his eyes and looked back. Sarah leaned forward and grabbed the keys then she grabbed his shirt trying to get him to join her. Chuck with his tall frame had a bit of a struggle getting into the back but slid over to the passenger side till he got his legs out then pulled himself up over the consul and joined Sarah in the back. Sarah locked the doors as Chuck joined her on the makeshift bed. "You like?"

"Very efficient."

"I thought so."

Chuck watched as Sarah took her shirt off, Chuck joined her and slipped his off. He liked where this was going. They laid with their feet facing the back window. It was tight but it worked. It rained all night as Chuck and Sarah took advantage of the sounds that the rain made as it hit the roof. Chuck laid on his back as Sarah straddled him. Chuck watched her, admired her. Again, another first.

Sarah woke up with Chucks arms wrapped around her, she didn't move. She just wanted the simplicity of the moment to last a bit longer. She was happy and she knew he was happy but something still seemed off. It as harder than she thought it would be to a normal couple, doing normal things, feeling normal than what she was used to. She had been on guard for a year and half with Chuck and since the beginning and even before she had her mission, she felt something for him. There was a connection and she figured that she was losing her touch, to fall so quickly and since then, she had been hiding it all this time and Chuck finally broke the walls she put up. 'I_ had to, I had to put up those walls to be the person I am.´ _But Chuck moved, and she knew that he was going to be the only person she'd let her guard for and he was the only person that would move heaven and earth to protect her.

Chuck opened his eyes and smiled as he looked to see Sarah staring at him. "You were over thinking, again weren't you?" Sarah tried to smile to cover the truth. "You know me to well." "Well it seems to be one thing that I am good at." Sarah sat up and leaned on her elbow. "That's not true. You are more than that, more than the Intersect and you are the most caring man I know. Remember you're fantastic."

Chuck laughed. "Well if it is coming from you then ok." Sarah grabbed her shirt and clicked the remote and opened a window. The rain had stopped, and the parking lot was empty. Chuck looked at the dash and saw the time. "Wow it's late."

"You have a to be somewhere?"

"No." Sarah tossed Chuck his shirt, then kissed him. They got dressed and slipped into their seats and drove to find a place to eat. Chuck waited and looked at his map. They were close to St. Louis and wanted to surprise Sarah. She had been a good sport about 'roughing it' that he felt that an actual hotel room might be that surprise. And he also wanted to do something special for her that he missed doing last year as they were new to their relationship and were on a mission. Chuck searched hotels and made arrangements to stay at a hotel. Sarah returned after using the facilities and Chuck paid for the bill. They grabbed two coffees to go and headed to St. Louis. They found out that the officer was right and that the road was out, so they ended going a few miles out of their way to get back on the 66th. Chuck kept a steady speed and reached St. Louis early evening. Chuck drove to the south end and found their hotel. Sarah looked at him. "What's this?"

"Well I figured we both needed a good sleep and a hot shower, so I made a reservation for two days. We're not in a rush so." Sarah leaned over and kissed him. Chuck smiled then grabbed his key and walked to the back and grabbed their luggage. They walked into the hotel and found their room. Sarah opened the door and fell on the bed. "This is heaven."

"I'm glad."

Chuck put their luggage on the chair by the bed. Chuck let Sarah lay there as he drew a hot bath. He came back and hovered over here and placed soft kisses on her nose, cheeks, then Sarah opened her eyes and pulled him closer. "I drew you a bath." "Ok." In between kisses. "You want to join me?"

"I'm going to go see where there's a laundry mat. I am running out of clean clothes."

Sarah got up and started to undress as she walked to the bathroom. She turned slightly. "You sure?"

"Yeah, you enjoy your bath." Sarah gave her the clothes she had on and what she had in her suitcase. She was glad that she had bought them some clothes at the Walmart, but like Chuck she was running out of clean clothes. This was going to be something, Chuck doing her laundry. Chuck grabbed the key card and slipped out. Chuck asked at the desk and they said that hotel had facilities down the hall. He got a roll of coins and headed down. He was gone for a few hours, as he just washed their clothes. He figured that they could dry in their hotel room.

Stopping at the desk. "Hi, I'm in room 236 and I was wondering if I could get a dozen roses sent to the room and where can I get room service." "We can do the flowers, the restaurant can do the other stuff." "Thanks." Chuck rolled his wet laundry to the restaurant and made arrangements for supper and desert.

Heading up Sarah was laying on the bed just wearing a towel. Chuck whistled and rolled his suitcase up to the bed. He opened it and pulled out their clean but wet laundry. "I figured that this could dry and save us some money, plus I don't put my jeans in the drier." "Me either." "Nice." "You did okay with the other stuff?"

"The other stuff, no problem. No whites. Your bra and such I figured that you might do those by hand?"

"Sometimes." Sarah stood up and walked over and kissed him. "Thanks for doing the laundry." Chuck grabbed their jeans and hung them up in the closet as well as their shirts. Sarah walked over to the sink and filled it with luke warm water adding some shampoo and letting them soak. It was better than some of the other places she had been in and what she had to do to wash her clothes. Sarah walked out as Chuck grabbed his things. "Going to have a shower. I ordered supper so it should be here soon, so listen for the door?"

"I will."

Chuck slipped into the shower as Sarah grabbed Chuck's last clean t-shirt and her last clean pair of underwear.

Chuck walked out wearing the other towel and saw Sarah smelling the roses that had been delivered and the food that was on the small desk. Sarah turned as Chuck slipped a pair of boxers on. He walked over as Sarah leaned the roses towards him. "Their beautiful. Thanks."

"Well, your beautiful and they are beautiful and well I wanted to do something special for you. I didn't get around to it last year, cause we were new and on a mission but I promised myself that I would catch it this year." Sarah looked up. "I know you're not the celebrating type, well celebrating things like your birthday, Christmas." "Chuck, no, you didn't have to."

"I know I wanted to. And you did say that you wanted to do a lot of firsts, so why not include this one. I love you and I wanted you to have everything chance of being happy and experiencing what a real life is like and that includes birthdays. So babe, happy birthday."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "You know its not till tomorrow?"

"I know but you'll be a bit busy around midnight."

Chuck kissed her softly, then took the bouquet from her as they sat down and ate.

Chuck was right as the clock struck midnight her 27th birthday was rung in with a bang.

Sarah walked out of the shower looking like a prune, but she'd finally got to finish another first with Chuck. She stood for a bit as she gained her feeling in her legs. Chuck came out and faced her as she grabbed a towel and started drying off his chest, but as the steam lofted over head Chuck picked her up and placed her on the counter. "Happy Birthday."

"I think that I already got my present." Chuck nibbled on her neck, hitting that spot as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It happened again, but it was raw and quick. She was amazed at his strength and endurance but was glad that she didn't have to wait any longer to be with Chuck.

They never left their hotel and only saw St. Louis through the review mirror. Chuck got back onto the 66th and headed south. He drove all night and drove into Oklahoma early the next morning. Pulling into a truck stop, he caressed Sarah's cheek. Sarah woke up and looked at where they were at . "You didn't drive all night did you?"

"Yeah, you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to bother you and I wasn't tired." "I'm surprised that you weren't after the last few days."

"If you referring to us being together, don't worry, that's nothing. Not being able to be with you was the tiring part." Sarah smiled as Chuck got out. _'I guess fighting for someone can be tiring, and what Chuck had to put up with would make anyone give up._' Chuck opened her door and extended his hand. "Breakfast." "Yes. Then I am going to drive."

"Yes ma'am."

Sarah headed back onto the 66th and ruled the road. Chuck finally dozed off. After he had to make sure that Sarah was okay. He had experienced her driving many times before and this wasn't a sport car. Sarah assured him which made him close his eyes. An hour in they had passed most of the traffic and it seemed that they were the only ones on the road. Chuck finally sat up sleeping for a couple of hours. Looking out at the open road, with the wind in their hair and the radio playing. Chuck looked at Sarah, she was happy, happier than he had ever seen her be. Sarah started to sing a familiar song. It was one that Chuck had played a few times in Castle. He joined her in the chorus but stopped when he heard something in the distance. He bent down to see if he could see where the sound was coming from. Sarah looked as well, as the noise was coming closer. That sound was familiar to them, all to familiar. Chuck pointed to the horizon where a faint black dot appeared. The sound got louder and closer. Sarah eased up on the gas and finally could see that it was a military chopper. It was flying low and she instantly went into agent mode. Chuck looked at her as the black dot was ½ mile away. Sarah pulled over as the chopper was now three cars lengths way. Chuck looked at Sarah when they saw a familiar face in the front. Sarah became worried and Chuck didn't know what to feel. "Sarah, why is Casey in that chopper, we have permission to be together." "I don't know Chuck." Sarah shut the car off as the chopper finally touched the ground. Casey got out so did Chuck and Sarah. Casey crouched walked towards them. The Chuck looked up and saw another familiar face. One that he figured he'd never see again. Sarah looked up. "Bryce?"

Casey stood in front of them with his body tense, but his face showed that he was glad to see them. "Sorry for the intrusion but we have a level 3 substantial threat." Just then Bryce came up to them. "We need to go." Chuck moved in. "What, wait a threat. And what the heck are you doing here?"

"I'll explain all of this. We need to get you out of here." Chuck looked at Casey. "Casey what's going on?" Casey looked at Chuck and Sarah. "They know that Chuck is the Intersect and Alexis White is still alive!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all who have read the first chapter and have asked for this story to continue, so I must obey. This story will continue and will loosely be based on and around S2 E15-17. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

_**Valentines – Beckman knows Chapter 4**_

Sarah looked at Casey then back at Chuck. "How?" We don't know, Bryce came charging in the other day and told me that he got word that she survived. So, we have been looking for you two since. I'm so glad that Chuck used his own credit card on some gas and some flowers a few days ago." Sarah looked at Chuck. "We called Beckman and she said that you two had left days ago. And when I said that you weren't back, I figured that you two would probably do something like this."

"Guys we need to go now!"

"Our stuff?" Chuck looking at all the memories in the back of the jeep. "Grab it and put it in the back." Chuck left then turned. "And the car?" Casey looked up as he grabbed some of their items. "We'll take care of it."

Casey headed back to the chopper, as Chuck and Sarah grabbed their luggage. Sarah was talking to herself. _"Alexis is alive, and they know that you are the Intersect."_ Chuck heard her words and felt like the blood had drained from his body. Sarah grabbed her bag then reached for the cooler. "Babe, we don't need the cooler, we can get another one." She reached for it and dragged it forward. Opening it she pulled out the flowers, wrapped up in the colored paper they came in. "You kept them?"

"Yes, it's not every day your boyfriend buys you flowers."

Chuck's smile was subtle as Sarah leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by Bryce yelling from the chopper. Casey came back and grabbed the rest of the items that they wanted to keep. Chuck and Sarah slipped into the back with Bryce as Casey jumped into the front. Casey slipped his headset on and told the pilot to go. Sarah slid the flower bundle in between her and Chuck as they adjusted their headset and stared intently at the jeep and what the last few days had brought them. Sarah grabbed Chucks hand as the chopper sped westerly. Bryce looked at their hands then looked at Sarah and he saw that look, he had seen the last time he was in LA, and they were getting ready for the party. She never had that look for him. Chuck looked at Bryce looking at Sarah, then spoke into his headset. "Is someone going to tell us what's happening?"

Bryce looked up then brought his mouthpiece closer to his lips. "You remember when I got word that Fulcrum was picking up steam after Tommy had taken me and demanded that I hand over the Intersect, then Von Hayes got the chip with our identities on it. (Chuck and Sarah nodded) Well I came across some new information that a new crop of Fulcrum agents was taking over after Meadow Branch was shut down." "Yeah we took that down about a month or so ago." "Well, there's more. There was a chip that MI6 Agent Cole Barker found and had a meeting with Alexis White." "Yes, we know this Bryce, she took us, and we got her, she's dead."

"Apparently she wasn't so lucky."

Chuck and Sarah looked at Bryce. "What do you mean? Casey confirmed that she was dead, she self-injected ricin and killed herself."

"No pulse means someone is dead." Casey added from the front. "Well she's alive. We figure that 'they' – the same ones that had brought me back brought her back. That is when I headed back to LA. Intel showed that she had recruited a new batch of Fulcrum agents. "I thought we got them?" "Chuck we just got a small bucket in a much larger ocean. But we think that these new ones are the ones that Stanford rejected."

Sarah looked at Bryce. "So those that Stanford didn't want are now running loose as Fulcrum agents?"

"That is what we are thinking. So, we had to find you before they did." "How would they have known where we were?"

Casey piped in. "We found you and by the looks of thing they weren't to far behind you. You remember going to a roadside burger joint." "Yeah." They both replied. "Well." Bryce grabbed a laptop and pressed play. Chuck and Sarah watched as Fulcrum agents walked in showing a picture of what looked like the two of them and when the employee shook their head they got shot anyways. Bryce closed the laptop. "That is why we are here."

About an hour or so the chopper finally landed on a large driveway at the top of a hill overlooking a Mexican influenced resort. Casey got out and opened Chuck's side. They walked to the back and grabbed their stuff. Chuck looked into the valley and saw a vast desert and cactus. Chuck continued to stare and wonder why this place would be a safe place to hide out in. Sarah followed Casey. "So, things are okay with you and Bartowski?" "Yes, it ended in our favour." "Camping gear?"

"Yeah we wanted to experience a lot of firsts."

"I bet." Casey smiled grunted. "Well I'm sorry to ruin your trip." "Well we can't do much about it now can we?"

They walked down towards the house and arrived at a set of large wooden doors that had a pulldown cord. Casey tugged on the cord and minutes later, the large wooden doors opened up. Chuck looked up to see four short statured monks welcoming them. "Monks?"

"Yeah but don't worry, they're on our side." Casey laughed. The closest two that were near the door were wearing burgundy robes, walked up to Casey and folded their hands in front of them welcoming Casey. Casey greeted them in the same manner. Chuck and Sarah followed, and Bryce bowed as well. They grabbed Chuck and Sarah's luggage as Casey spoke to them. "Put them upstairs in the back room, they are married." The older monk nodded. Chuck looked up. "You just lied to a Monk?" "Well no, biblically I'm assuming you too are, but legally no." Chuck tilted his head. Chuck followed Casey to a larger room where Bryce was setting up a conference call with Beckman. Chuck and Sarah walked closer to the tables that were set up in a U shape and sat down. A few minutes later Beckman came on the screen. "Hello, team. Chuck and Sarah good to see you both, sooner that I thought. How far did you two get?" "Just shy of Oklahoma ma'am." Beckman smiled. "Agent Larkin, Major Casey."

"General." They both replied.

"I have been looking into the intel that Agent Larkin has sent me, and unfortunately it's all true. There is a large number of potential recruits that Stanford has passed on, and Fulcrum has snatched them up. And the where abouts of Alexis is still unknown. Chuck I'll need to use that brain of yours to figure out where Fulcrum would be hiding her and maybe use that some of that Fulcrum intel for good." Bryce looked at him. "You have Fulcrum intel?" Chuck turned. "Long story."

"General what about my family, my sister Ellie, Devon and Morgan?"

"We have agents watching them as soon as Casey contacted me. They are in good hands. That is why we have brought you here. It's safer to keep you away from LA for that reason."

Chuck's brain that had been quietened down, now was like a speeding train. He felt a headache coming on. Beckman continued to discuss options as Chuck sank lower into his seat. He looked up when Beckman signed off and looked around. "So guys, I think our first priority is to find out where Alexis went?" Sarah answered Bryce with another question. "Bryce do you know where they took you after you were shot?" "Some clinic in Europe I think or some high-tech makeshift hospital here? But there is no proof that she left the country?"

"She could have been smuggled out?" Sarah added.

"Maybe but they wouldn't let her go too far knowing that she was the last one to see you and identify you." Chuck sat up and joined the conversation. "How do they know, and who are 'they' and how would they know it was me. I don't recall her talking to anyone else when she was torturing Cole and us." Bryce looked up, then Casey stopped what he was doing.

"Chuck, Sarah, Cole is dead." Chuck stood up. "Wait what? No, he's a super spy. He survived their torture." Casey walked over to where Chuck was standing. "Chuck, Cole was on another mission, and someone that was with Alexis when she arrived at the hotel the night we met Cole recognized him. This time it didn't end well. When they tried again to get the information out of him, they apparently did the same extraction testing like what they did on you at Meadow Branch and he even though, he stuck with his story the extraction didn't end well for him. And because he didn't survive the testing that you did, they knew that you had to be the person on the chip." To add to what Chuck was hearing Bryce interrupts Casey. "Chuck do you remember Sylvia?"

"Yeah Meadow Branch."

"We intercepted some emails that she had sent to prior to the test results when they were completed. Then there was the chip that Von Hayes had, there are too many coincidences. Eventually your secret wasn't going to be a secret for long." Casey and Sarah remembered having that conversation a year ago when he was so close to going back to DC. Sarah leaned on her knees and covered her face with her hands. "What's our timeline?"

"Sarah, we don't know, we stay here and lay low. That will slow them down for awhile." Bryce walked away leaving Chuck and Sarah to wonder what would happen to them. Chuck went silent. He still couldn't believe that Cole was dead. It was now very real. The threat was always there but now that Cole who stood up to Fulcrum was dead, Chuck felt alone but had a bigger target on his back.

The day turned into the early morning hours and from where it started in the back of a jeep in the arms of each other had not ended the way they hoped it would. Sarah left Casey and took Chuck with her. They entered their room and the awkwardness could be felt. They kept to themselves as they got ready for bed. Chuck walked towards the bed in as Sarah was already under the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed pressing down on his palms as they rested on the mattress. "Is it the bed?" As Sarah reached for him.

"No."

"The weirdness of being here?"

"Well sleeping in a monastery isn't what I would have picked for our holiday. Plus, I figured that we would have found a camp site or even slept in the back of the jeep again." In a low voice. "I am so sorry that this has caboshed our plans."

"Chuck who knew."

"I should have known, why did I think that after Beckman gave us the ok that this would be easy, that we would be free, it has only…."

Sarah sat up and leaned on her knees and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Chuck, we don't know what the days ahead will bring, but I'm not sorry for the last few days either. We fought to be together and we won and there is nothing that is going to take that away from us. You said that you'd fight for us, I specifically remember you saying that you'd fight for the woman you love." Chuck turned his head to face her. "I did, didn't I." "You did and I got the guy."

Sarah fell back as Chuck got up and slid into bed. Sarah settled into her favourite spot. "Let's try and get some rest and no matter what, we have each other."

Chuck looked at Sarah and kissed her lazily till their eyes closed.

**In hiding day 2**

"What's up." As Chuck sees Sarah staring at her coffee cup. "Nothing."

"Well that's not a nothing look." As he sits down and kisses her.

"Just a little bummed."

"Why?"

"We would just be getting into Nevada today." Chuck reached for her hand.

"Yeah sorry about that. I want to make it up to you. How bout we find a car and Thelma and Louis it out of here."

Sarah smiled. "I don't want to die I want to be with you."

Chuck played with her fingers only to be interrupted by Bryce. He had a habit of walking in at certain moments. Those interruptions started to wane on Chuck and Sarah. Chuck waited till Sarah stood up and gave her a straight smiled and that here we go again look. Chuck sat down at the table where Bryce had handed him a pile of papers and intel. "I need you to go through all of this and see what you come up with." Chuck looked at the pile and turned to face him. "And what am I suppose to look for?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Chuck. Anything to do with Alexis."

"Well I'm already am doing that." Sarah sat down beside him. "Sarah, I need you to work on these." As Bryce placed his hand another pile. Sarah looked at Chuck and didn't like his controlling manner. Sarah reacted the way that Sarah knew best. As Sarah got up to appease Bryce she leaned down and kissed Chuck hard. Chucks eyes rolled and his toes curled in his shoes. Sarah got up and wiped her lips with her finger and walked over to the pile, sat down and opened the first file. Chuck laughed to himself as Casey roared lighting up a cigar. Bryce turned and faced his laptop.

Chuck decided to keep busy, which he figured would keep him from thinking, worrying and trying to change what he couldn't change. He couldn't bring back Cole, but he could find a way to vindicate his death and put an end to this nightmare. Chuck started looking through the files and started typing into some search engines. He remembered Sarah telling him that what he had was a gift, well it didn't feel like one now, he just wished that he could return it. Chuck flipped through a large chunk of files before he started to flash. He knew it wasn't like his regular flashes, so it had to be what he downloaded from Fulcrum. When the flash subsided, he grabbed a few files that he had looked at and with the new flashes he confirmed its intel. He walked over to Sarah and sat down. Sarah was happy to see him. "What's up. You want another kiss."

"Yes, but hold onto that thought. I flashed on this." Chuck gave Sarah the file. "What am I looking at?" "Remember all those power cords that were running underneath Meadow Branch."

"Yeah, Casey said that they were purchased by Sylvia's husband. It was called Infiniband Data Line or something like that."

"Well I flashed on it and it looks like it comes from a manufacturing company in all places Iowa."

"Ok."

"But it gets better, when I flashed, the intel showed that it was actually developed to assist two specific programs. The one was called 'Intel' which we all have on our PC's and laptops the other was called 'Mellanox'. Mellanox is a code name that was used after Omaha."

"Omaha was one of the missions Bryce and I were on briefly, but nothing materialized."

Chuck put the file down and looked at Sarah. "What really happened on that mission?"

Sarah looked at Chuck. "Nothing major, we needed to get intel on a distributor and return that intel to DC."

"That's where you and Bryce hooked up."

Sarah didn't want to answer but, she had nothing to hide. "Yes."

"It's making sense now."

"What is?"

"This whole Intersect thing. We know that the CIA and NSA combined their intel but someone was in charge of that, someone had to orchestrated it. Then Bryce stole it to keep it safe. It gets into my head and I have to be protected. I find out that the very person that sent it to me also had a relationship with the same person who now is protecting me."

"Chuck, we have been through this already."

"I know but let me finish. So, the day that Bryce sent me the files is that same day that Fulcrum comes into existence and they send Tommy. Who knew that Bryce was undercover, and so who did he make contact with?"

Chuck looked up and saw Bryce walking in. He had that cocky look about him and walked up to where they were sitting and interrupts their conversation. "So how far did we get?"

Chuck tries to get back to explaining what he came up with Sarah, but Bryce keeps taunting Chuck. "Chuck, I am surprised that you haven't whizzed through these files and taken it upon yourself to go through Sarah's pile as well. You worked harder in Stanford." Chuck tried not to flash to help him with what he was feeling and what he wanted to do. He controlled his breathing and the flash subsided, but needed was even stronger. Chuck got up and threw a hard right across Bryce's left cheek. Bryce fell forward over the table. Chuck stormed out. Sarah gave Bryce a dirty look, then ran after Chuck. Chuck headed down the hall and every door he tried to go through there was someone there. Chuck headed back in and sees Sarah. "I'm done. Bryce has no right. He's doing the same thing he did to me back at Stanford. Belittles me, then apologizes by sending me the intersect then tells me I'm not working hard enough. I can only do what it gives me."

"I know that, you know that, but he hasn't worked with you to know that." Chuck headed back to their room. "Where are you going?"

"For a run."

"You don't run." Chuck slammed the door. Sarah closed her eyes and paused. She knew he needed time, but she couldn't let him be out there alone. Chuck knew he wasn't a runner, but the thought of fresh air sounded like a good idea or he'd be forced to give Bryce another one. Sarah headed outside and looked out towards the horizon. The late sun was on her back and would be on his back as well.

Chuck ran, he just ran then turned and circled the monastery, but they had eyes on him the whole time. He could hear voices shouting back and forth. _One guy shouting 'Where did he go?' The other, 'I see him'. _Security was high but he was outside. Chuck stopped running and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. The heat didn't help but did add to the amount of sweat he produced. He walked up to what looked like a hiking trail and at the top of the trail there stood Sarah. "Did you think that you'll do this alone?"

"No but have you ever tried to outrun a monk in flip flops."

Chuck walked up to Sarah who obviously tried to catch up to him ended up cutting though another path to meet him. "I came out the other side and missed you." "Sorry I needed air."

"You don't need to apologize. It's kinda nice out here."

They found a spot and sat dangling their feet over the hill looking into the valley as the sun was setting. Sarah slipped her arm in his. "I like this."

"Me too."

Chuck turned his face to face her then kissed her. It was their first real kiss that they had shared since arriving. Their sleep schedules were even off, their routine had stopped, and it had been a few days since they made love. They walked back in as the last snippet of sun disappeared. They headed back towards the road; they could still feel the heat from the road radiate upwards. They headed back inside to their room and Chuck walked directly to the shower. Sarah locked their door and walked towards the bathroom. Chuck turned as he adjusted the water. "What took you so long?"

Sarah tossed her clothes and reached for Chucks' hand. Chuck helped her into the cozy shower and closed the door. The water was perfect. It was just them. The steam filled the room as Chuck met Sarah's lips with his. He held her close then even closer. Sarah rested her back against the wall of the shower and held his head close as he nestled inside her neck. The shower wasn't long enough to fill the need, so Chuck carried her back to their bed. Their bodies were still wet from the shower, but it kept them cool. Chuck looked at her. "Kind of like that Casey thought of us and put us way back here." "Me too." Chuck settled between her legs and started all over again. Sarah melted as Chuck hovered over her. He was in tuned to her as he had been when they were on the road. But even though he was there in body his mind slowly pulled him away. Sarah felt the change, but she knew that he'd focus on her again. She was used to it, the distractions, the subtle lack of attention to matters at hand. The busyness that the intersect brought him, she had an idea. But now experienced firsthand what it did to him inwardly, emotionally as they made love. She could make a big deal about it but was it worth the fight. She was with him the way she wanted to be for a ever long time.

She knew his baggage and he knew hers. Chuck slowed down and looked at her. His eyes slightly fogged over. Sarah held his face in her hands. "Where did you go?" Chuck hovering over her. "Sorry."

It was the way that he said sorry and when he leaned down to kiss her, she knew he was back. Chuck rolled over, taking Sarah with him. They laid on their sides still embracing each other and still trying to make sense of all of this. Chuck looked at her and rolled her onto her back again and what they had left, they made it last a bit longer. Chuck made sure that she felt their love and that she was taken care of. Sarah pulled her legs upwards over his hips as he pressed forward. He caught her lips and kept them there till he was sure it was the end. He kissed her softly as they rode the end together. Sarah held his face and kissed him. "I love you." "Me too." Chuck kissed her lips then her cheek then moved down her neck, breasts then rolled onto his back. He pulled Sarah quickly into an embrace as Sarah pulled the covers up.

Sarah dragged her fingers through his chest hairs and lazily moved her leg up his. Chuck caressed her upper arm in a dragging brush motion, enjoying their time together. They kissed lazily and as their kisses intensify, they were forced to stop mid kiss when they heard Sarah's cell ring. Sarah rolled out of Chuck's embrace and reached for her jeans pulling out her cell. Sarah read the text. '_You better come down here'_.

Sarah rolled back towards Chuck and showed him the text. "Well this better be good." Sarah rolled to her side and grabbed a pair of jeans for her and Chuck, then tossed him his shirt. Sarah slipped her t shirt on and grabbed her boots and headed down.

Bryce was licking his wounds but looks up with a file in his hand. Chuck eyed the file, it looked weathered and well looked at. Chuck and Sarah stood in beside Casey. "I came down for a cigar and he was on the phone, then he pulled out that file." Chuck and Sarah followed Casey walking further into the room.

Casey saw Bryce's face. "Nice look Larkin."

Bryce stood up and faced the group. "I'm sorry for earlier, but there is a reason why I have kept things from you. One, I promised to keep you safe."

"By sending me the intersect?"

"Yes and no. But also keeping a promise to the person who asked me to. Keeping you from being recruited for the Omaha project was not my idea, but the wishes of."

"Of who? Bryce you know who this person and who started this whole thing."

"I do but this person is not responsible for Fulcrum. He is our side and always has. He pleaded with me to keep you away from this spy world, but we didn't think it would end up to where we are today. But that is what it is, but Fulcrum has always been trying to outsmart this person and that is why he had me steal the intel before they could get their hands on it. They then sent in Tommy to bring it back then Sylvia, Brad then Alexis. But Alexis has been the closest Fulcrum Agent to figure out who you are?"

"But did she actually know what was on the chip. As far as I know Cole found it on Brad. But then question is who put the chip in his belt in the first place, when Casey had all of the Meadow Branch agents sent to one facility. And somehow, Cole knew where it was?"

Bryce looked up "It's the same person who created the Intersect. He got word that Fulcrum had captured someone who had the brain capacity to handle the files from Salamander. When he hacked into their files, he saw you. He got in touch with an ally who then sent Cole to come for it. Cole had been looking into Fulcrum just like I was. Because I was busy with another angle Cole came in and the rest is history."

Chuck looked around. "So Bryce who is this guy?" Chuck looked at the weathered file as Bryce handed it to him. Chuck opened it up and started reading. "Orion?" When he flipped the first page he stopped and flashed on everything. Sarah looked at Chuck. "What it is, did you flash?" Chuck slid the file to Sarah and nodded. Sarah flipped the pages in the file. "Who is this guy?" Sarah looked further down. "Orion is your dad? Your dad is behind this?" Chuck got up and charged Bryce. Casey held him back. "Damn you Bryce, you knew this whole time and you said nothing."

"I couldn't. I promised."

"Really you seem to keep a lot of promises, more like secrets." As Casey held him back.

"He wanted you keep you safe. I only did what I was asked to do."

Casey held him back and eventually Chuck looked at Casey. "I'm good." Chuck walked off. Sarah approached Bryce. "Why?"

"He asked me, begged me to do this."

"But why didn't he want Chuck to know about him?"

"That's for him to tell Chuck."

"So where is he?"

"He's in hiding and has been since we met. I met him one day while I was heading to class. I had just got recruited and he said that he was from DC. All I knew about him was his code name Orion. We talked for months till I told him that my roommate was Chuck. He freaked out and told me that Chuck was his son and that he had to be protected at whatever cost. He wasn't to become agent then he told me about the CIA's version of the Intersect and what Fulcrum wanted to do with it, if they ever got their hands on it. So it made sense to protect Chuck and the Intersect."

"So, you weren't an actually student?"

"Yes and no, I was there as a student, I went to class, lived like a student, I did get my degree, well sort of, but eventually it turned into my first mission. I was assigned to over see new prospects, for missions like Omaha and that is when I first met Chuck."

"So, you did step in for Chuck." Casey chimed in as he took the file. "I might have but whether or not Chuck was supposed to go on that mission originally he couldn't because." Sarah looked up. "Because?"

"Because his dad knew even before he was tested in Flemmings class that he was going to be the only one that would be able to handle the amount of data and would be that perfect candidate for any future testing like that of the Intersect." Sarah paused then sat down. "But he ended up with it anyways." Bryce sat down with her. "I know, but what happened after that wasn't what we had planned. We didn't know that you would be the one or even Casey for that matter to end up watching Chuck. But we knew that there would be threats either way."

Sarah looked at Bryce and for the first time, she saw that he actually had a heart and he wasn't completely that self centred man she knew.

Sarah got up and went looking for Chuck. He hadn't gone far, Sarah found him in what looked like meditation room. Chuck wiped his eyes as Sarah sat down. "Sorry." "No need to apologize." As she kissed his cheek. "Some news eh?"

"Chuck it's okay to be angry."

"Angry wouldn't be the word I'd use. Maybe confusion, hurt, sadness. I feel for Ellie. If she knew."

"Chuck, we don't know anything. All you know is that this person who created what's in your head is your dad. That's one thing but the other is to stop the threat. Once we do that then you can go after those answers that I know you have." Sarah leaned on his shoulder. "You were talking earlier about where the cable was manufactured?"

"Yeah. What about that?"

"Did you happen to see anything in your flashes that showed a place or name?"

"Maybe, but Fulcrums intel is a bit different, it's not as advance as the original. It's like they took what was originally made or what was left out. And made it their own. I remember Brad telling me that they wanted to go old school with their intel. But that's what this original interest isn't."

"So maybe they wanted to get as much of the original so that they could do what they've always wanted to do."

"I did see a building."

"That's good." Chuck got up and reached for Sarah's hand. Chuck came back and grabbed some of Bryce's intel. He looked at photos of buildings. Bryce joined Chuck. "Hey buddy, what are you looking at?"

"I think I know where Alexis is?"

"About your dad."

"Later we have to do this first. Then you're going to tell me who 'they' are then about my dad. Bryce nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all who have read this story thus far. I hope that you have enjoyed the ride. This story has taken place loosely in and around S2 E15-17. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I liked to hear from you.

_**Valentines – Beckman knows Chapter 5**_

Chuck and Bryce knew that they had to put their differences aside and work together. They dug into finding the answers they needed like they did when they were studying back at Stanford. Chuck grabbed his laptop and hacked into the CCTV feeds near the electronic factory that produced the cables and computer parts they were interested in. Once he found the name of the store that manufactured the coiled tubing; a place called Develcon, they set their plan into motion. Chuck made a call and ordered a large quantity of the same coiled data line that was ordered at Meadow Branch. Chuck put the call on speaker so the rest could hear. Bryce listened as Chuck used the Fulcrum intel, he had to fake his way through the ordering process. But as the questions became very specific. He wasn't sure that he could pull it off. He used the password Salamander as a way to pass some time, then what he knew about Sandstorm and what Fulcrum would have known about it. All the time it surprised Bryce that he had remembered anything about Sandstorm, and by the response from the other end it actually worked on them.

Chuck knew that if this company was a front for Fulcrum, and that someone on their side was leaking intel, then they would be aware of Sandstorm in some form or another. Chuck waited for a confirmation number then made arrangements for a pickup. Chuck waited, but they put him on hold. Chuck looked up worried. The team stayed quiet and waited. It took a long time for them to come back. But finally, they got an address. Bryce sat down quietly and typed in the address into one of the CCTV feeds nearest to the address given. Chuck said goodbye and sat down and watch the building.

Chuck confirmed that they would be in the area in a few days and would swing by and pick it up. The voice on the other end confirmed then hung up.

**(same time) Iowa**

The phone rang and the clerk at the front desk of Develcon answered. "Hi, you have reached Develcon, how may I address you call?"

"Yes, this is Alan Bradley and I would like to purchase a couple of coiled InfiniBand Data Line Fiber Optic cables number FDC4F-871." Bryce whispers "Are you sure you have the right name?" Chuck looked at Bryce. "Yes I do." The clerk asked the same question. Chuck looked down at the phone. "Yes, Sylvia had me install it at Meadow Branch." The lady paused. "One moment please." Moments later…

"Yes, how can I help you?" "Yes, my name is Alan Bradley and I would like to order the coiled InfiniBand Fiber line." "And you said that Sylvia had you install it?" "Yes." "Would you happen to know that name of the contract?"

"The contract?"

"Yes, all our orders have names along with numbers."

Chuck looked at the three then took a gamble and used the word Salamander. A slight pause… "And the number please sir?" Chuck shrugged as he didn't recall any numbers.

Chuck tried to remember the number and the file he flashed on. Chuck spoke slowly. "FROG DELTA CHARLES 4 FROG – 871."

"Yes thanks FDC4 F- 871. Sorry for all the security but we have to make sure we are talking to the right people. We don't always have people with good intentions ordering from us." The four looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "So how many would you like and where can I send it?"

"I need two but I will be in the area so I can pick it up in person if that is okay? It's for Sandstorm?"

The voice on the other end went quiet. "You said Sandstorm?"

"Yes."

"By all means."

Bryce got looking at his files as quickly as he could. The voice on the end piped up. "So how is Sandstorm doing?"

Bryce kept to himself as if he knew where the conversation was going to go. Sarah and Casey stayed quiet. This was all up to Chuck. It had come down to this and whether, what he knew and was able to put together would be able to fool Fulcrum without putting the whole team in jeopardy. Chuck knew nothing of the man on the other end and what he knew or didn't know about Sandstorm, but he couldn't let him know who he was. Using the name Alan Bradley was a name of a character that he had connected with and he hoped that 'Alan' could get him through this.

"It's been slow since Meadow Branch was shut down. "Yes what a waste." The man deeply saddened.

"But maybe Sandstorm can still go ahead."

"Go ahead?" His voice perked up.

"Yes I was told that Sandstorm was just halted after Meadow branch was shut down. And that Doctors' Franklin…"

"Oh yes, Dr. Franklin and Dr. Jonas Zarnow will be pleased. They were unsure when they had tried a year ago to apprehend the host files." Chuck knew that the man on the other end was either clueless to whom he was talking to or they assumed that because they knew about Meadow Branch, they were true Fulcrum followers. Team B looked at each other and wonder how Zarnow still had his hands in this whole mess. And whether he remembered that Chuck was patient X. Chuck kept talking as Sarah moved closer to him. "I should pass this info off to Vincent."

"Vincent (Chuck looked up, clueless) Vincent haven't seen him in awhile."

"He's been working with Ted, Ted Roark."

Bryce wrote the name down.

"Ted?"

"Yeah, he's one of the head guys over here that is responsible for all of this, but in my opinion, he has a long way to go."

"Good to hear."

Chuck continued making small talk, which the man on the other end appreciated. The man looked up at the clock as if his time was running out. He smiled at the clerk and confirmed the order. "Your order is ready, and it should be ready for you to swing by and pick it up. I'll get Greta to make sure that you are taken care of when you arrive."

"Great my associate and myself will stop by in a few days. Just need to confirm your address."

Chuck hung up but felt that the conversation had gone much different that he thought it would go. Bryce was quick to notice that Chuck was thinking about the conversation, more than he should.

The front desk clerk hung up and filed the order like she had done many times before but looked up as a second man leaned on the counter. "You did great."

"Thanks."

"So, why did you ask all those questions? He just needed the coil?"

"Yes, totally but I was concerned about what he knew, not many people would know what he knew. I might just be over thinking it but, when they come let me know ok? And there's no need to let upstairs know. With all that is going on, all they need to know is that their still making money."

"Will do."

The man smiled then got up. He slipped into the back and walked past the factory and out the door to a van sitting in the back facing the street. He was sure it was who he thought it was. He just had to keep low for a day or so and this would all be over.

Bryce grabbed his phone and sent a text to the number he had used a few hours before. _**Order in move in a few days.**_

_**Sound good going as plan. AW meets with new arrivals.**_

The clerk signed it off and walked the order to the back and was stopped by the shipping supervisor. "What's this?" "We have an order for two coils of the InfiniBand coil and they will swing by and pick it up." The man was interested yet curious as to why he wasn't contacted. "Who did you talk to?" "Alan Bradley."

"And they knew the passcode?"

"Yes, they got info from Brad and Sylvia."

"They mentioned Brad and Sylvia?"

"Yes, did they talk to anyone else?"

"Yes, one of your workers. He asked the same questions and got the same answers."

"Where did he go?"

"He just left a few minutes before I saw you, you must have just missed him."

"What did he look like?"

"Medium height, shoulder length brown hair, older looking."

The man smiled but knew of no man fitting that description. But they knew the codes, so they had to be Fulcrum and this place was bigger than it looked.

The clerk filed the order then headed back to the front. The supervisor passed the order on to be filled. The young associate typed the order into the computer and started with the order. The supervisor walked outside to grab a smoke. A shadowy figure watched then knew when to grab the man as he sat in his car enjoying his break. He knew too much and had asked too many questions. And grabbing him now would not cause a scene. The shadowy figure looked around as came in from behind as the car door was closed. He laid the body into the trunk and walked around the back disappearing as quick as he appeared.

Chuck and Bryce continued to watch the feed for the next couple of days. They wanted to know who went in, what cars drove in and out and whether, it was more than an electronic outlet store. Chuck scrolled the building trying to get an idea where Alexis would be in a place like that. It was guarded but not enough to draw attention to on lookers.

The next morning Chuck still hadn't come to bed and it started to worry Sarah. This continued the day after that. Bryce and Chuck had made some progress and got an id on a car, then got a glimpse of a van entering the lot but not exiting right away. Hours later that same van left the building and Casey got on the phone to have the van intercepted.

Sarah walked in saw Chuck but not Bryce. Sarah walked up to Casey. Casey looked at Sarah. "I assumed that when Bryce left Chuck would leave as well?" "Casey, Chuck hasn't slept for two days." Casey grabbed Sarah's hand and placed a small pill into her palm. "Give him this. At least he'll get some sleep." Sarah looked at her hand looking at the pill staring her in the face. Sarah walked up to Chuck, gave him a kiss then placed the water bottle on the table and opened her palm. Looking up she spoke. "I want you to try and get some sleep." Chuck looked at her palm. "Not tired."

"You haven't slept for two days."

"I'm not tired."

"If you won't do it for you then do it for me."

"I can't stop."

Sarah crouched down and rested her hand on his lap. "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me." Sarah looked up at him, Chuck stopped staring at his screen. Sarah opened her hand again. "Please, for me?"

"A pill? It's safe." Sarah nodded.

Chuck hesitantly took it. Sarah got up and reached for his hand. They walked back to their room. Sarah made Chuck sit down as Sarah crouched down and took his shoes off. Chuck laughed but the effects of the sleeping pill were taking affect. Chuck stood up as Sarah slipped his jeans off. Chuck raised his eyebrows. "In your dreams Bartowski."

Sarah kissed Chuck, then Chuck turned and crawled up to his pillow crashing on his stomach. Sarah covered him up, then sat with him caressing his hair over his ear. When his breathing evened out, Sarah got up and kissed his forehead. She walked quietly to the door and shut the light off heading back to take over his search.

**The next day**

Chuck walked in after having something to eat to see Sarah and Bryce walking away. He had not seen Sarah for a day or so, due to whatever Casey gave him to make him sleep. Casey looked up. "Good morning sleepy head."

"It's two in the afternoon. How long was I out?"

"About 14 hours and it did what it was supposed to do."

Casey slid a drink to Chuck. Chuck looked to see where they went. "Hey, she'll be back, she'll always comes back to you." Chuck looked up easing his worry a bit.

"We can't drink in here."

"Yeah we can, these monks make the best beer."

"You've been here before?"

"I have. I was here about ten years ago when we first turned this place into a safe house. Up to that point it was a monastery and it still is but where we are isn't."

Chuck took a drink and it was cold and it tasted not too bad."

"Remind me to grab a few cases to take back with us."

Chuck toasted to that.

Casey watched Chuck, he had that look and Casey put his beer down. "What's on your mind Bartowski."

"How did Cole know about the chip? Did the CIA share with MI6?" "Well Bryce said that Orion called in a favour and got Cole to look into it."

"But remember Beckman said she wasn't aware of any MI6 involvement. So, someone had to spill the beans."

"Bryce said that Orion also knew about the chip. So, who slipped the chip into Brad's belt? And how did he get the intel into chip form so fast, put it on a dead body so that someone like Bryce or Cole could find it? Then, somehow already make arrangements to meet with Alexis to get a play back device? I was able to bypass the device with a few simple wires and a common intel play back device. Either someone in Fulcrum is on our side or someone on our side is spilling intel to other agencies. But there seems to be even more questions."

"But Orion is your dad?"

Chuck looked at Casey. He didn't want to think that his dad was on the other side. He couldn't be not with all that he had created and gone through to keep the intersect safe. But like Casey said there were more questions than answers. _Was it his dad behind all of this and was Bryce still holding out on them?_

Just then, Sarah and Bryce walked back in. Chuck and Casey finished their beers but not their conversation. Sarah and Bryce walk over to the table to join them. Chuck stood up gave Sarah a hug. "Hey beautiful."

"You feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Sarah kissed him then sat down.

"Chuck while you were out, we got word that your order is ready for pick up. We leave tonight. I want to be there in the morning."

"Okay, Bryce then what?"

"We arrive there, you and I will enter the building."

"I can't go in looking like me?"

"Right, Sarah and I thought of that, that is what we were doing. You'll wear a disguise and so will I. We will go in and purchase the coiled tube, while Sarah and Casey slip into the back and I'll let them in once we are on the inside where they will head to the back. If there is security in there, then they will take them out. Chuck you mentioned that you think that upstairs is where their makeshift clinic is? And you maybe right."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "After I came back in, I saw that an ambulance had pulled in with its lights off, it didn't leave for a long time. And when they left, they left alone."

"So, there has to be someone there that requires some medical care?" Chuck looked at them.

"Maybe."

"What about the van Casey?"

"I had it followed, and it ended up at the airport where, get this it was loaded with people. I checked the manifest and it was a flight from San Francisco. The people were then transferred back to Develcon."

"New recruits?"

"Possibly."

"Well let's go then." Chuck got up.

The four boarded the chopper then boarded a flight and flew to Iowa. They arrived in the early morning hours. Casey informed the team of CIA agents that had arrived on their role as they geared up. Sarah helped Chuck with his disguise. She smoothed out his beard and moustache and gave him a pair of glasses that had a camera embedded in the bridge of the glasses. Sarah fiddled with his shirt as it was the dress shirt that he had worn in DC on their first day meeting with Dr. Abby. Bringing a whole other series of emotions. But as Sarah struggled trying to button his shirt over the bullet proof vest he was forced to wear, they both knew it was something else. Chuck grabbed her hands in his. "Hey babe."

Sarah drew out looking at him. "Hey, we are so close."

"I know and that is what scares me. What if they recognize you?"

"That is what I have you for."

"What if it is not enough."

Chuck stood up and kissed her. "It has to be."

Sarah brought him close, as Chuck wrapped his arms around her. Bryce looked up, smiled then grabbed his jacket and gave them some time.

Chuck reached for his jacket and slid his gun in the back of his shirt. Giving Sarah a kiss. Casey and Sarah took off first and headed to the back of the building. Chuck and Bryce walked towards the door.

**Inside the building**

The van pulled up behind the warehouse as men in suits waited and unloaded the passengers. Men and women arrived and started asking questions. A voice could be heard saying. "Welcome to your next adventure." The small group of 15 shuffled into the back of the warehouse where a large spread of food and drinks awaited them. A half hour later the small group saw a woman slowly entering the room. She walked in with a slight limp, dragging her right foot. She felt blessed to be alive and given another chance. Thoughts of months ago passed through her mind when she was so close to identifying the owner of the intersect, she was trapped and had to fall on her sword. Take one for the team. She needed the intel but if they got her, she'd talk. They were trained not to talk but as the Major reminded her – everyone talks. The effects of the ricin caused her to stroke which caused the paralysis, but the determined Fulcrum agent had to finish what she had started, was her only strength. The crowd of potential Fulcrum agents, the so-called rejects from Stanford watched as the agent walked down the stairs. As the small group sat down, she stood and welcomed them to the beginning of their new lives. Her speech was touching, even believable but as the crowd soaked in her lies the team on the outside of the fake walls were busy making their own plans.

Alexis recalled what happened three months ago and how she remembered stabbing herself with the syringe and the next thing waking up in a white room with bright lights and what 'they' were doing to revive her. They drained her blood, cleaning it then returning it and with a high dosage of a ricin antidote. It was risky but it came with possible side effects, but she was willing to take the risk. Weeks went by and she finally woke up and opened her eyes, she felt good but when she tried to move her legs and her right arm, they felt limp. The Fulcrum doctors told her that it was a miracle but because of the effects, she had a stroke. They were pleased that when she debriefed that she had the news she had, and their efforts weren't totally wasted. As she continued to speak to the new Fulcrum agents, she reminded them that what they knew of the CIA today was all lies and that Fulcrum was the true CIA now and forever. She added that their willingness to be a part of the team was worth more to them and the future of the world. The crowd ate it up. Alexis stepped down and mingled through the crowd as two bodyguards walked with her.

**Front Office **

Chuck and Bryce entered the front doors and it looked like a normal building and maybe it was but behind those walls were Fulcrum agents and possibly a group of poor souls being brain washed into believing that Fulcrum was the true CIA and that they have just been given the greatest opportunity to become their agents. Chuck feared that if any of those individuals were to be given the same test as he had, how many minds would be destroyed and how many lives would be affected.

Bryce motioned to Chuck as he eyed the cameras. Chuck turned his head slightly not to be identified this early or even at all. Chuck pulled out his order form that he printed and gave it to the lady. Yes, Mr. Bradley welcome, your order is ready. Chuck watched as the lady walked behind what looked like service area. She picked up the phone on the inside and dialed her supervisor that had asked the other day about the order and to let him know, when they arrive. "The man that ordered the coil is here sir." "Thanks, I'll be right down." She came back and smiled. Bryce looked up. "Sorry do you have a washroom I could use?" "Yes, right through those doors." "Thanks." Chuck waited as Bryce headed to the washroom.

Bryce slipped in then back out and slipped into the back and made eye contact with the man on the phone. Bryce headed back in while the man walked the factory to the back and opened the side door for Sarah and Casey then disappeared. Chuck leaned into the counter and started small talk then pushed the pen that was on the counter down in behind the counter. "Oh Mr. Clumsy, sorry I dropped the pen." The lady turned and grabbed another, and Chuck slipped a small looking USB drive into the back of the computer and stood back up as the lady turned back with a new pen. "Thanks." Chuck signed the form. Bryce slipped back in and opened the door to the bathroom stuffing paper towel into the slot making it hard to disperse the towels. He came out. "Excuse me the paper towel roll is jammed." "Oh, sorry thanks for letting me know." A worker came walking in with the order and Chuck flashed. He winked and Bryce nodded. The worker dropped off the coil and left the order form. Chuck looked at the order from. They needed to get in back. "Excuse me. I ordered a RT 423 adapter I don't see it here." The man looked came back and looked at the order. "There's nothing on the requisition form?"

Chuck pulled another piece of paper. Chuck had printed another order form with the added item. The man looked at the order form. "Ok but it might take some time. Plus, I don't know what it looks like?"

"I can help you if you want. I can come back there, at least two eyes are better than one."

The worker jumped at the help. Bryce followed Chuck as far as the bathroom and wedged the lady into the bathroom then came back and slipped in behind following Chuck. Chuck grabbed the man from behind and put him into a choke hold, holding his grip till the man passed out. Bryce was again surprised at how far he had come. Chuck and Bryce slid the man out of the way, then went looking for Sarah and Casey. Casey and Sarah walked in, assuming that Bryce had opened the door to let them in then quickly opened their laptop and clicked on the feed that Chuck had started recording as soon as he plugged the front computer in with the small USB drive, setting the loop of the front desk area. Casey waited and clicked on the loop after five minutes with Chuck and Bryce talking to the lady.

Sarah and Casey joined Chuck and Bryce and walked the main floor. They saw a large plastic curtain type entrance way. The four slipped through and entered what looked like makeshift clinic. Bryce looked around and Bryce knew he hadn't been in some European clinic but actually here. The walls were the same, the operating table all bringing back memories. Chuck squeezed Bryce's shoulder slightly bringing Bryce back from wherever he went.

Chuck pulled out a hand held device and made sure that they were getting the intel. Slipping it back into his suit jacket they reached the back of the building and Chuck sees two men coming down the hall and that they were following someone important. The men stop when Chuck sees Alexis turning back to address one of the men. She looked up and sees Chuck standing at the end of the other hallway. She knew that he was the one. Chuck looked at her and ran after her. Sarah looked up and sees that back of him. Yelling she calls out to him, but he doesn't' stop long enough to respond. "Casey!" Sarah yells. Casey checks his magazine and follows Sarah. Chuck deeks in and out of rooms not sure where she went. His heart racing as he sees shadows and hears people talking. He flashes on most of them but the last voice he doesn't recognize.

Then the name Vincent pops in his head as the one of the names that was mentioned the other day. Chuck pauses briefly as to remember the conversation he had, it wasn't what he expected it to be like or sound like, something didn't feel right. He rips off his fake beard and moustache and snaps back and take a step forward to get a glimpse of the person but feels a familiar touch squeeze his shoulder. She doesn't say anything and knows from the look on his face they are not alone. Chuck motions with 2 fingers and heads forward. Guns pointed they move forward. Casey moves in from behind and the three push forward. Bryce stays downstairs gathering intel and smashing devices and anything Fulcrum. He stops mid smash when he hears a familiar whistle. He walks over to the sound and hands over one of the devices the that the man eyed in Bryce's hands. He looked at it and does something to it to verify that it was what he assumed it was. It starts to smoke then he throws it onto the floor and steps on it, smashing it. Bryce looks upstairs and nods and the man nods back. "Keep him safe!" Bryce looks at him. "I will."

Bryce heads upstairs and the man disappears. The three move closer to the room where Chuck motioned and they all hear Alexis. Casey aims his gun and sees the older man with a receding hairline lookup. "I would put your gun down if I were you." The man looks up. Alexis looks towards the door. "It's him." The man was delighted to see that what Alexis had tried to convince them was actually true. "So Mr Carmichael it's finally nice to meet you." Casey aims his gun and Sarah slips to her right pointing her own gun. Bryce enters the room. "Mr. Larkin so glad that you decided to join us. I was starting to wonder if you'd actually go back to them." The three looked at Bryce. Chuck knew it, Bryce was holding out on them. Chuck turned and lunged at Bryce and got in a few good punches till the room was full of Fulcrum agents. Two agents had to restrain Chuck as Bryce stood up and spat the blood that filled his mouth. Bryce turned and took Sarah's gun but gave her a familiar look. Sarah stared him down, but she knew the look. Bryce shook off the assault and placed Sarah's gun on the table beside him. Sarah nodded then motioned to Casey as his gun was taken away as well. Fulcrum agents sat Sarah and Casey down while Chuck was restrained. It took all if his strength not to flash and give them the benefit of seeing him flash. Casey spoke softly to Sarah. "I knew it – I knew that it was too easy. Make us believe that you were on our side." Chuck looked at Bryce and repeated what Casey said but was more forceful. "This whole time you were passing intel onto them." Bryce didn't deny anything that Chuck was saying but walked close to him and whispered Zork. Chuck looked at him. Only the Bryce he knew would know anything about Zork. Bryce pointed a gun at Chuck while the two Fulcrum agents let Chuck go. "So, Mr Carmichael, Agent Walker, Major Casey I didn't think that in my wildest dreams, I would see this day, that the man that is able to hold the interest and all its glory in his head would be here in person." "Well don't get too excited."

"Well I don't think you will have a choice on the matter. With what Alexis has told us and now having you here we can move forward with our plan sooner than expected." Sarah's worried look added to the tense atmosphere as looked around, then laced Bryce with a dialogue of unfavourable words. Vincent laughed at the bickering then silenced Sarah with a slap across her face. Chuck edged forward, Bryce let go as Chuck lunged forward towards Sarah. Vincent kneed Chuck while he was down. "Why did you do that? We don't want to mess with what's in his head." Vincent back away then motioned a small team which Bryce recognized as the ones who had saved him. Bryce knew what they were going to do. "Mr. Carmichael." Two agents stood beside Chuck and pulled him up on to his feet then dragged him off. Alexis followed Vincent, leaving Bryce, Sarah, Casey and three Fulcrum agents still in the room. They sat helpless as the room got quiet and not knowing where they had taken Chuck. Bryce left with one of the agents closest to the door. Sarah made eye contact with Casey and waited for the right time to make their move. The longer it took them to get out the more time they had to do whatever they wanted to do with Chuck. As Fulcrum agents looked away Casey and Sarah sprang to their feet and kicked the back of the knee of the one guy and Casey got a choke hold of the other. Grabbing their guns, they headed down the hall not sure where to go. By now all the hallways were looking the same. Sarah looked up and noticed that a few items were displaced as if they were left there for a reason. Sarah and Casey walked closer and turned left and saw that at the end of the hall there another maker, arriving at small darkened door way. The door was left a jarred.

Chuck was strapped to a chair. It was all too familiar to him as it was the same set up as Meadow Branch. Bryce walked up to him then leaned in. "Don't worry, your dad has taken care of this part. Trust me." This was the second time that Bryce explained his actions. Chuck waited as Alexis, Vincent and the other doctors stepped behind the glass barrier. Bryce slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Chuck nervously waited for the process to begin. The last time he was tested as a candidate, but he also had down loaded Fulcrum intel, so this could have been anything or worse. "Ok, Mr. Carmichael this time we will extract the files we need and whatever is left… well you might be able to remember your name." As the lights went dark, Chuck squirmed in his seat. Chuck yells Sarah. Bryce responds. "They can't help you." Chuck takes one last look as Vincent presses the button. Chuck screams are deafening by the images he sees. The burning feeling is causing him agony, like a thousand needles piercing his skin. The images Chuck saw were more intense causing sharp pains in his eyes and temples. Chuck remembered the last few weeks as those images passed were very strong but faded like a slide show not to be seen again. He heard Sarah's voice but she too was fading away.

The test lasted longer than all of the previous ones good or bad. Finally, Chuck's head dropped and his chin rested on his chest. Bryce saw the door open and stopped Casey and Sarah from barging in. Sarah looked at Bryce as he lifted his glasses. "We need to let it play out otherwise it won't work, and they win. Orion needs this to happen." Sarah didn't understand. Sarah waited outside with Casey as Bryce slipped back inside before the lights came on. The lights came on showing Chuck sitting with his head on his chest. The doctors checked the dials and stats and looked up with a pleasing look on their faces. Chuck still wasn't conscience. Vincent grabbed the intel cipher and held it up. Bryce and Alexis looked at him. "Where are you going?" "I got what I wanted. He's all yours." Sarah and Casey came in and saw Vincent leave from another door. Casey fired his gun at Vincent as he ran out. Sarah fired and shot the others. Bryce and Casey went after Vincent while Alexis hobbled away till Sarah kicked her cane away from her. Alexis fell to the ground as Sarah rushed back to Chuck. Removing the straps, she tries to wake him up, but to no prevail. Bryce and Casey return, as Sarah looks up holding Chuck's face in her hand. "Vincent's gone." Casey rushes to Sarah and Chuck. Casey lifts him up and carries him over to one of the tables laying him down. Sarah looks at Bryce as she caresses Chuck's face. "Explain this to me." Bryce looks at Sarah and motions to Alexis on the floor. Sarah walks over and hovers over Alexis as she looks up. Sarah winds up and gives her one of her infamous right hooks. Alexis falls back out cold. Sarah walks back. "Spill it."

"Orion is here always has been. I had to make them believe, that I was on their side and always had been." "So you were trading secrets?" "Yes and no Casey. Orion was the one feeding Fulcrum. I contacted him and he chose to give Fulcrum just enough to get them believing that they had come out on top. This…(pointing at Chuck) is not what you think. They believe that they were extracting the Intersect but what Vincent has is actually the same trojan horse they gave us months ago. But this isn't what Orion wanted." "And that is?" Casey moves in. "Orion wanted to destroy the original files but fears of Fulcrum or someone else taking over forced us to steal it and give it to Chuck. This one is the same but more powerful." "So the 2.0?" "Yes Casey, Sarah, but we don't know exactly what it can do or what it will do to Chuck." "Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Bryce looked concerned. "Again, I don't know." Sarah pulled a stool up and sat down. Casey got on the phone and then walked to Alexis and picked her and sat her down on the chair. She opened her eyes when she felt her wrists being cuffed. Casey leaned on the counter next to Alexis and waited for back up. Chuck finally opened his eyes and turned his head slowly making eye contact with Sarah. He looked at her with confusion but yet she looked familiar to him. He forced himself to sit up, but his head pounded like a large drum. He sees Casey and Bryce and remembers him placing him in the chair and strapping him tightly in place. He lunges over and the three think that he was going after Bryce. Chuck takes out two agents who barely stepped into the room. In seconds Chuck had disarmed them and used Kung Fu. Turning around he collapses as his feet give way. As he tries to stand up Bryce lends a hand. With one arm around Bryce's neck he looks up. "Guys I know Kung Fu." Smiling slightly, his legs give out again. Bryce half walks half drags him back to the table. Chuck sits down and rubs his neck. Sarah stands up and slips in between his legs and wraps her arms around him. Chuck rests his head on her shoulder embracing her touch.

Casey gets word that their ready downstairs. Sarah releases her hold and Chuck slides forward touching the floor cautiously with his foot. Casey uncuffs Alexis and out of courtesy he grabs her cane. Holding her by the elbow they head out the door. Chuck gets his bearing and follows Sarah and Bryce. Sarah slips her gun into the back of her waist and heads down the hall. They reach the stairs as Bryce goes ahead, and as Alexis stands at the top of the landing she waits as she plans her next step. She couldn't let them take her. Bryce stepped in front of her and as he stepped down Alexis drops her cane and grabs his gun. Chuck looks up and sees the end of a gun catching his eye, and sees who it was aimed at. Chuck pushed Sarah out of his way and grabs her gun and fires at Alexis as she fires missing Bryce. Alexis falls forward and tumbles down the stairs as Bryce falls towards the railing. Casey pulls him back as the four watch Alexis fall to the main floor. Bryce looked up and swallowed hard as he mouthed a 'thanks'. Chuck looked at his hand with the gun then Sarah took the gun and caressed his face. Chuck closed his eyes and slowly made his way down the rest of the stairs. CIA agents armed hover over Alexis making sure she was not going to move.

Bryce took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Sarah was standing to his left with her back to him. "I'm happy for you too."

Sarah turned. "It wasn't easy."

"No but you too have made it work."

"We wouldn't have had a chance." Bryce looked up finishing rolling up his sleeve and looking at her. "Chuck is the right guy for you."

Sarah smiled. "So where do we go from here."

"Don't know. I have a feeling that we're not done. Orion is probably working on that."

Chuck walked up to them as they waited for the opportunity to leave. The new recruits were shuffled onto a bus and as they drove off. Casey walked back in with a deceased Alexis being rolled by. Chuck walked up to Alexis and looked at her, he had to make sure she was gone. "This one was for you Cole."

Chuck looked at her then looked around; he wanted this nightmare to be over. Casey touched his arm. "She's dead for good this time."

Chuck looked again and this time the bullet was his answer. Casey passed Alexis's body off to CIA officials as they walked past Sarah and Bryce. Chuck looked around again and knew that the four did well, but something didn't feel right. Chuck turned around to face the three. "It was too easy." But like Bryce said a win is a win.

Sarah sat Chuck down as she looked back at Bryce. "Chuck, Bryce needs to tell you something and it might explain why you can do Kung Fu."

Bryce pulled up a chair. "Chuck, Vincent got away but not before he did a test on you." "Yeah just like cougar lady did on me months ago."

"Yeah but this one wasn't what you think it was. Your dad, Orion wanted this to happen but not to the point that you had to endure the process again."

Chuck looked at Bryce. "What are you saying?"

"Chuck, your dad made it possible for you to get an upgrade while fooling Vincent in believing that he got the intersect files. What he got was the same trojan horse they gave you but this time while the images were similar, they didn't extract but upgraded what you already have."

"So, the Kung Fu?"

"Yes, and the quick response and reaction time would be an upgrade as well."

"So, my dad has slipped in another upgrade, only wanting to destroy it but not wanting it to happen."

"He has his reasons, and we may never know why?" The last time was because Fulcrum was coming after it, so he had to keep it safe. Now, this might not be over."

"So, there could be others coming?"

Bryce looked at Sarah. "Possibly."

Chuck knew that the image of the pyramid was now making sense. Vincent was a small fish in this big pond. But the face at the top still did not have an identity but had a name, The RING. Chuck looked at his friends and wondered what the next chapter would bring. He now had an upgrade that scared the life out of him and added to his constant fear and uncertainty.

**Three days later**

Arriving back and finally getting some rest, they four debriefed with Beckman. Who was more than happy to close the book on Fulcrum, but mentions to the team that what the four found only shows that this battle wasn't over.

"Bryce, I want to thank you for your contributions to this matter and your consistent way of looking out for Chuck. I'd only hoped that we were able to talk to Orion. After he went into hiding there has been more questions than answers. And I hoped one day we can get some of those answered we now have."

"Your welcome General."

"Agent Walker, Major Casey and Chuck. Again, our thanks and appreciation. Once you all get back to LA, we put together a plan to look into the what we can do next. Until then enjoy some down time." Casey and Bryce nodded and walked away. "Sarah, Chuck?"

Chuck and Sarah looked back at the screen. "I hope that you two will consider taking a few weeks off and resuming your trek?"

Chuck looked at Sarah then at Beckman. "You still want us…"

"Chuck my fears were never fears, just needed a reminder that agents and assets can work together. Dr. Abby, reminded me that life is short and sometimes when we least expect it – it surprises us. Go and enjoy were you left off."

Chuck smiled then grabbed Sarah's hand bringing it up to his lips. Beckman smiled then left the meeting. Sarah turned and leaned in and kissed him. "This is better." Chuck wrapped his arms around her and held her as they kissed.

That afternoon. Casey calls from the driveway cutting off Chuck and Sarah's alone time. Chuck and Sarah walk out and see a camper parked outside. Casey lights up a cigar. "Someone is popular?"

Chuck and Sarah still holding hands walk around the camper. "Thanks Casey, but what's this for?"

"It's not from me."

"Bryce?"

"Not me either."

Sarah let go of Chucks hand and opened the door then stepped up inside. Chuck walked around the back then back up to the front. Chuck looks up towards the hill that he and Sarah sat at only a few days ago. Chuck sees a shadowy figure and knows that it is his dad standing there in the distance. Sarah walks over to him. "You see something?"

Chuck looks up again. Sarah follows his eyes and gets a short glimpse of a shadowy figure. Chuck smiles slightly as he raises his hand waving back at the man on the hill. But the now Chuck could call him dad.

Chuck walks back over and shakes Casey's hand. "Thanks again for being here."

"No problem. Go and enjoy your holiday. See you in LA."

Chuck walks over to Bryce. "So now what?"

"Make sure Fulcrum is dead. Lots of paperwork and about you dad?"

"I know he's out there and has been protecting Ellie and me this whole time. He just has a weird way of showing how he feels. Thanks for what you've done."

"Chuck you're the closest thing to a brother and family I got. And I can't lose that. And you and Sarah."

Chuck and Bryce look at Sarah and Casey while they are checking out the camper. "She always had good taste."

Chuck smiled. "I'm glad she found you."

"Thanks."

Sarah finished talking to Casey heads towards Bryce. "We did it Walker."

"Ye-ah we did. So, we're not done."

"Honestly. I don't think so. But Fulcrum was very big, and we shut them down but Orion has told me that this is just the tip of the iceberg. There's others and they soon will jump at the chance to take over."

"What about Chuck?"

"He's better now than he was. Orion made sure of that. There will be a few upgrades but."

Sarah turns to face Bryce. "But what?"

"The threat, there will always be a threat and there's no way he's ever going to be safe with it in his head. But for now. We go on we take this as a win. He's lucky to have you and Casey."

"He's lucky to have you too."

"I haven't done anything except put his life on roller coaster of a ride at a not so fun theme park."

"You prevented him from becoming whatever Omaha was intended to be."

"We know that Omaha was a dream that Chucks dad had for the intersect. Something he created and dreamed would be used for good. But men like Vincent who steal and brainwash people into believing that an institution like the CIA is a lie need to be put down and one day we will get the chance."

"Whether or not Chuck was to be on that mission, and you stepped in. We may never know, but we move on and continue to do what we always have been doing."

"I will get in touch with you in a month or so once everything has cooled down." Sarah leaned in and gave Bryce a hug then joined Chuck inside. With in the hour they were ready to go. Casey carried their few important camping items that they had acquired. And to Sarah's surprise the flowers Chuck had bought still looked decent. Sarah placed them on the table. Walking out Casey gave Chuck a case of Monk beer. I will bring the rest back to LA.

Chuck slips into the drivers' seat as Sarah shuts the side door and slips into the passenger side. Rolling down the window the warm breeze blows fresh air as Chuck heads up the road. A week ago, their mini holiday was rudely abrupted but now they headed back to enjoy where they left off. Chuck reached the fork in the road and looked at Casey's chicken scratch map. Turning right they drove the intended number of miles reaching an interstate. Chuck waited. He put the camper in park and looked at Sarah. "So where to?"

Sarah looked at the road. "We head west and drive, we will know when to stop."

"Okay."

Sarah leaned over and gave Chuck a kiss then sat back. Chuck turned the steering wheel left and turned onto the highway.

A few hours in Sarah opened her eyes and smiled when she looked at Chuck. Chuck was resting his arm out the window and making waving motions in the wind. She stared at him longer than she wanted to and what he had been through and how he reacted with the 2.0. It surprised her but also, it added to how much she cared for him. But she didn't mind how his take charge approach was kinda hot. Sarah kicked her sandal off and leaned her toes towards Chuck lap. She dragged her toe against his right arm, getting his attention. Chuck lifted his arm and grabbed her foot and rested it on his lap. Resuming his driving. Sarah wasn't done. Tilting her foot towards his lap she moved her foot back and forth. Chuck tried not to react or look at her, but she wasn't helping him stay focussed. After tormenting him she got up and leaned in with her chest blocking his view. Chuck looked out at the road the best he could only swerving a few times. Chuck grabbed the wheel as Sarah slipped to the back. The last straw we when her shirt was tossed and landed strategically on the steering wheel. Chuck looked back and got a glimpse of Sarah taking her bra off. Chuck looked up at the next sign and mouthed a 'thankyou' as it read rest stop. Chuck turned onto the gravel road and parked at the far end and shut the camper off. He walked back and saw Sarah sitting up leaning up against the wall. Chuck slipped off his shirt and grabbed her legs sliding her forward as he slipped in between her legs. Sarah wrapped her bare legs around his naked back forcing his pants down over his hips. It didn't take long for Chuck to lose his jeans. Chuck rolled over as Sarah sat in his lap. As they became one, they looked into each other eyes knowing that they had another chance. Chuck sat up and held her close and kissed her hard. Sarah moved with Chuck as things picked up. The camper moved slightly back and forth as things sped up. Chuck rolled Sarah onto her back and resumed ravaging her with kisses and warm touches. Sarah laid back as Chuck grazed her naked skin with his warm lips. She was glad that the upgrade didn't mess with his love making skills.

Chuck laid on his stomach and dangled his arm over the bed in the back of the camper. He turned his head and stared at Sarah who looked up at the reflection that the sun was making on the ceiling of the camper. She looked over and saw a glass sapphire bird spin gently above her head.

Sarah broke the solemnness between them as Chuck turned his head. "We better find a place to stay or eat?"

Chuck shook his head. "Can't move. You broke me."

Sarah rolled onto his back and laid over him kissing his cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

Sarah kissed his lips. Chuck slid his arm out and turned to face her. "We can stay here for now. And move in the morning?"

"Okay, then we need food."

Chuck kissed her head and reached down to find his boxers. Grabbing them he released his hold and slipped them on. Walking towards the fridge he wasn't expecting the fridge to be stocked. Chuck opened the small fridge and to his surprise it had milk, eggs, margarine, bacon and some fruit. And the other essentials bottle water and some beer. Chuck turned and opened up the cupboards and found some bread, soup. Chuck came back and crouched down facing Sarah. Sarah looked up. "And?" "We're in luck. But I don't think that it was Casey or Bryce that put this together."

Sarah rolled onto her side and grabbed her shirt and underwear. Slipping it on she joined him near the fridge. "Then who?"

"My dad."

"Why do you say that?"

Chuck opened up the cupboard and all of his favourites were stocked and displayed in the cupboards. Chuck smiled, then opened the fridge. "Maybe its his way of saying thanks?"

"Maybe."

Chuck pulled out the eggs, milk and margarine and grabbed the bread. Chuck looked around for a frying pan and made them French toast, eggs and bacon. Sarah found the coffee and the bag of coffee was also one of his favourites. The camper was filled with a breakfast smell. Chuck filled their plates and brought them to the table. Sarah sat down and Chuck brought them two cups of hot coffee. They enjoyed their meal and watched the sun set through the front window.

The next morning Sarah got up and put the coffee on. She grabbed a cup and waited for Chuck to wake up. Chuck finally woke and stepped out and sat at the table. He grabbed Sarah's hand. "I guess we better hit the road?"

Sarah smiled and walked back to get dressed. Chuck grabbed her cup and took sip. He looked around the camper as it looked different than it did the day before. Chuck just wondered why his dad did this and where has he been all these years.

Sarah watched as they headed into Nevada. Chuck found a KOA and Sarah jumped at it. She needed a shower and the camper wasn't doing the job. Chuck pulled into a camp sight and opened up the awning and locked the wheels and started a fire. He remembered doing stuff like this with his dad. They would roll into a spot. Lock the wheels so that it could roll away or slide. Bring down the awning or set up a tarp to prevent any rain from getting on them, then cut some wood for a fire. Sarah stepped out and saw how much Chuck had done in such a short time. She had grabbed a few things like shampoo and soap and a few towels and a razor. She motioned for Chuck. Chuck assumed that he was just going to walk with her. He locked up the camper and followed her to the showers. Sarah waited and Chuck looked at all the open showers. "Sarah, why are we waiting out here?"

Sarah ignored him and waited. When the opportunity opened, she grabbed his hand and led him inside a family stall. She locked the door and Chuck, finally knew why. Sarah turned the water on and slapped down a handful of coins. "You better hurry, I only have so many quarters."

Chuck slipped out of his clothes and folded them on the counter and followed Sarah inside. "We could have done this back there." "We could have but I don't think that the others would appreciate the noise."

Chuck laughed as Sarah pushed him into the spray. Chuck took Sarah and held her close. It was intense but Sarah wanted more, more of her Chuck. Chuck looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chuck grabbed the last quarter and saved it for her. He passed her razor and stepped out grabbing one of the towels. Sarah used the last coin and shaved her legs. Sarah finished as the water shut off. Chuck grabbed her towel and wrapped her in it. Chuck finished getting dressed and slipped their dirty clothes inside one of their towels. They walked back and Chuck unlocked the door, slipping into the back grabbing a clean pair of boxers. Sarah stopped him as he came back out. Chuck held her close. "Wanna sit by the fire?"

"Sure I'll grab something to drink." Chuck kissed her and headed out. Chuck grabbed the two chairs that they had purchased weeks ago. Chuck set them up with their backs facing the camper. Sarah changed into a pair of Chuck sweats and grabbed one of his hoodies. She grabbed a warm pair of his socks and slipped them on. Heading out she grabbed two bottles of beer and something to munch on. Chuck tossed a few more logs onto the fire and sat down. Sarah joined him and sat down and curled up in the chair. "Nice outfit?"

"Thanks."

Chuck twisted his cap then heard Sarah twist hers. It was another perfect ending to a perfect day.

Chuck rolled into Burbank. They didn't get much farther than Nevada on their trip but laughed at all the points of interest they drove into. Let's just say that it wasn't the camper that got all the increase in mileage. Chuck drove into Echo Park and slipped the camper around back. They had been gone a month, but it seemed longer. They walked towards the front, with their suitcases. Chuck stopped. Sarah stood in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"What do I say to Ellie?"

"What do you say? You don't have to say anything."

"Why not? Wouldn't she want to know that I have seen our dad?"

"Chuck, we saw him and that is all. It is obvious that he still wants to stay hidden."

"I guess but…"

"Sweetie, we can hope that one day your dad will come to you in person and from we know, he has been watching you and your sister all this time. I know it is not what you had in mind but that is all we can expect."

"Actually, I didn't think that I would ever see him again and when Bryce told us that he was Orion and he was behind this I have felt closer to him. It explains a lot to what kind of father he was and what he created. But it also brings with it thousands of other questions." Sarah grabbed his hand. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Chuck and Sarah walked around the front and stepped inside. Chuck rolled their suitcases inside his room and Sarah followed. They call it an early night and Chuck and Sarah make love.

Chuck wakes up and looks at the clock and sees what time it is. He looks and sees Sarah laying on his chest. He slips his arm around his head and starts to think about the last few days. But sleep overtakes his thoughts. '_**Chuck goes through the intel and notices that not all the people caught have been all accounted for. With Alexis dead for good their focus is on what happens next. Chuck relies on his instincts, but the pieces fall into place way too quickly. Chuck knows that the intel is coming too easily and knows that it is coming from someone and it ain't Bryce. Sarah finds out and is torn because he did come to her with his suspicions. "I wasn't sure. All of a sudden, my dad shows up and I am supposed to believe him and what he created." "Chuck he created what's in your head." "Yeah don't remind me but he doesn't know me." "And that may be true but he knew enough to have Bryce make the decision to send you the intersect. And it wasn't because you were the only one he could trust but your dad told him to. Chuck looked up. "You think Bryce is keeping something from us?" "Either him or your dad."**_

**Undisclosed office Washington DC**

"So, where are we?"

"Onto the next chapter."

"And Orion?"

"Still no word on the where abouts of Orion or the intersect?"

"And Agent Larkin?"

"He's not saying anything. He's back here but he's been quiet and laying low."

"And Fulcrum?"

"So far, I assume that they have been abolished. Larkin hasn't said otherwise."

Beckman turns and waits for the man to leave the room. Beckman walks out and walks down the street grabbing her ride around the corner. "Where to?"

"Dr. Aberdeen office."

Beckman sat back and hoped that the message was received. Beckman's car drove up and her driver opened the door. "That will be all for tonight. I will see you in the morning."

"Yes General, good night."

Beckman headed up the stairs and waited for her driver to leave. Beckman waited as another SUV drove up and Beckman slipped inside. The driver took off as Beckman adjusted her eyes. "I'm glad that you got my message." "I did."

"Bryce."

"General."

Bryce poured Beckman and Orion and himself a drink. "A toast?"

Beckman put her drink down and waited. "To the success and our journey to keep the intersect safe, for all who are involved."

"Well said Stephen."

Bryce raised his glass.

"So why the secrecy?"

"I don't trust the walls, and there is someone that knows too much, and I fear that once they find out that Fulcrum is gone the others will come."

"So who are we looking at now?"

Beckman pulled out a file. Stephen opened it and scanned the list. He stopped half way then passed the list onto Bryce. "Seriously? Can't be?"

"It looks like he is."

"And who is this Shaw?"

"He's not the one I want just yet and you can't let him take over. I want Roark."

"Very well, we start with Roark then work our way down the list."

Chuck rolled over holding Sarah close. His fluttered as his mind was processing the data in his sleep. Chuck woke up the next morning and started making breakfast. On a piece of paper, the initials T.R and D.S were scribbled down as a reminder but was it more.


End file.
